Giving In
by MCRshortstackedme
Summary: Giving In, with BETA karencullen2007. The road is filled with different experiences, once Bella gets Edward to Give In, there is no stopping them from Giving In to Bella's human needs and hormones! Lemons & SMUT ;P Darkward, Domward!
1. Late Mornings

**Giving In**

**Chapter One: Late Mornings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, they all belong to SM.**

**BETA: karencullen2007**

**Bella's POV:**

* * *

Once again I'm sitting here… waiting for Edward. He had went out hunting. While I was laying on my bed I was thinking about how gorgeous he was. I love him so much but lately since I've tried to seduce him he's been taking his time coming here.

"Bella, love are you awake?" You see what I mean!

"Oh, Edward, you came. I've missed you so much."

His beautiful hair was all tosseled it made me crave him. When he noticed me checking him out the most gracious and gorgeous smile spread across his face.

"Well now didn't anyone teach you it's not polite to stare," he queried.

"Didn't anyone teach you its rude to keep people waiting?" I retaliated.

"My apologies, love. I was...tied up. Bella you know I had to go hunting, so I won't want your blood."

"Well...Edward, you couldv'e called me you know, instead of making me wait," I said to him.

"You have a good point love. Sorry, I will next time, I promise."

With that he came over to my bed and laid with me.

Knock, knock. "Bella, sweetie you up?" Charlie asked me through the door without opening it.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm awake. What's up?" I asked back.

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be out fishing for the day okay, I will be back later." Charlie stated to me.

"Yeah sure, sure, dad, I'll just stay here and watch movies all day." I yawned my reply.

I felt cool marble lips on my on my cheeks. Then I felt his cool hand make it's way under my arm to wrap around my stomach; at first I thought he was going to grab me, but then I rememebered this is Edward we're talking about.

"Edward, can we stay home tomorrow? I really don't want to go to school. I want to spend time with you," I stated. He just laughed and kissed my hair. I got up annoyed that he had once again ignored me.

"Bella, what's wrong with you? You know if we're both missing people are going to get suspicious," he said back to me.

"Yeah , I know. I just wanted some time alone with you that's all." I said to him hoping he would give in to me.

"Bella, please just drop it, okay? I swear we will spend some time together alone soon." He continued saying,

"Hey why don't you take a shower while I pick out a movie for us to watch, okay?" he asked trying to change the subject. I let him; doing exactly what he had asked.

I came downstairs a while later and sat on the couch. Edward was already sitting there so, I snuggled up to him. Lucky for me; it was hot or he would have thrown a blanket between us, I thought sourly.

Throughout the movie Edward's hand started rubbing my ribs, and his other hand was on the outside of my thigh. He started rubbing slowly. He then moved his hand on the inside of my thigh. I became very wet, then Edward stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean too...to touch you like that. I was just massaging is all. I didn't even know what I was doing. I'm so sorry," he blurted. How did he notice what he was doing? I didn't moan once or move.

Damn! I thought, I was so close too!

"But, Edward, how did you..." I trailed off confused,

"Bella… I didn't until I smelt..." he trailed off,

"Smelt what?" I asked and raised my eyebrow annoyed.

"Well, Bella, when I smelt your arousal and I figured the movie wouldn't have done that. Then I though it must be me, and What i was doing," he 's very smart… too smart!

"So, Edward, now that I _AM_ aroused couldn't we.. you know?"

The look he gave me shut me down immediately, but also gave me hope when I noticed the slightest extra bit of bulge in Edwards pants. Which signaled to me that he wanted it just as much as I do.

"Maybe you should have something to eat and to get your mind away from things you know we can't do!" He said to me with a bit of… lose of breath and roughness to his voice. I liked it, no way I was giving up!

* * *

**AN: Hello to you all, I hope you liked this chapter. I want everyone to thank and greet my lovely BETA karencullen2007 who has done wonders for my story and me!**

**So clearly this isn't the Giving In you remember... that's because we have changed it all up and put two stories to gether t make it one flowing story for you guys, we've also created and added more chapters for later on :)**

**Love & Reviews!**

**xoxox **


	2. Teasing & Pain

**Giving In**

**Chapter 2: Teasing and Pain.**

**I own nothing but the storyline... SM owns th rest.**

**BIG thanks to my lovely BETA karencullen2007, couldn't have done it without you :)**

* * *

I didn't move out of my stubbornness. So, Edward, went to the kitchen and fixed me something to eat. I ate and we spent the day watching movies. Charlie came home and I cooked him dinner.

I went to bed and Edward was out having a quick hunt. So I was left alone tonight again. He probably knew I'd try and seduce him again "Ahh! Wouldn't that be nice", I said out loud to my self.

He was still picking me up for school tomorrow. So, that was good I guess.

I woke up that morning and I noticed Charlie was already gone. I had breakfast and went to the door. There was Edward as usual. He was waiting by his car with the sexiest smile ever. My breath got caught in my throat but I quickly composed myself.

"Morning, love, I missed you," he said then kissed me and shut the door.

"I missed you too," I said as he got in the car.

We were in biology and I couldn't stand the quiet anymore, so I grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down a note for Edward.

**Edward what's wrong?****  
**_  
__Nothing love, why?__  
_**  
****I'm sorry bout yesterday, but I'm not giving up!****  
**_  
__Silly Bella, I'm not sorry and I don't want you to give up!__  
_**  
****Really? **Well that was a bloody shocker! I thought and shoved the note.  
_  
__Of course, but I really don't know what has gotten into you, for you to be so hormonal all of a sudden.__  
_  
He started chuckling then I read the note,  
**  
I****ts not what HAS gotten into me, its the fact that YOU haven't gotten into me! And if you weren't so goddamn good looking then I would be a content girl with her boyfriend.****  
**_  
__Aah, Bella you're stepping on dangerous territory, I would refrain from using that language for now. You have no idea what You're doing to me!__  
_**  
****Don't I?****  
**  
I had an evil grin as I looked to his pants, then the teacher walked into the classroom pulling a TV with him just my luck movie day… I take that back, just not my luck. Seeing as I have horrible luck and a movie day is good.

_No. Bella, please I can't take anymore right now, I'll explode, please. I know you want this and yes I don't want you to give up but not here please!_

His wording made it sound like he was either scared or trying to get the message across clearly. But I was sick of him making me feel be-littled. He would always get me started and then just stop because it was too dangerous, he claimed. Well lets see if he likes it when I stop all of the sudden, that'll teach him!

**Don't worry Edward I won't do anything wrong, I just want to please you :)**

Oh yes I gave him a smiley face and hoped he wouldn't catch the double meaning in my words.

_T__hank you love, I was scared you were going to do something… in class but that would be silly. But, it is I who should be pleasing you, all you ever do is love me and now its my turn to trust you more.__  
_

Um, is that a sign for me to go for it? Maybe he did catch my double meaning and was elated by it? Well here goes nothing.

I reached under the table when Edward turned his attention to the TV and placed my hand on his crotch. He was huge and hard. His eyes immediately flew to me but I didn't look there. I was to scared of what they looked like at this moment, I rubbed him slowly and so quiet that only I could hear he moaned.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked. I became more confident so it gave me strength. So, I continued but with more pressure. Then I heard him growl and he grabbed my hand. He moved it aside, it left a bruise straight away. It hurt a little causing me to cry.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?" The teacher asked me. My face was tear stained.

"I hurt my hand." I said then ran to the door and left. I didn't care what happened behind me, that was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore the way he pushed me away. Edward never hurt me; atleast not physically that is, but right now I just felt empty. Everytime I tried to get him to open up to me more, he would just shut back down.

I was in the girls bathroom in a stall crying. I could hear the bell go off not realizing the time. I wasn't scared of Edward, it was more about being rejected. Although my hand did hurt at the moment and crying was all I could do, untill someone walked into the bathroom!

* * *

**AN: Poor Bella, Edward just needs to stop being such a prude ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter nd once again thank you karencullen2007!**

**Love & Reviews!**

**xoxox**


	3. Bathroom Talk

**Giving In**

**Chapter 3: Bathroom Talk.**

**Best BETA ever = karencullen2007**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. Just this story all the rest belongs to her.**

* * *

I held my breath as someone entered the bathroom, I didn't want them to know I was crying especially if it was Jess or Lauren!

I heard a soft voice call my name, then the bathroom door being locked. I flung the cubicle door open and flung myself into her arms,

"Oh, Rose, I'm so glad to see you," I cried.

"I was in the hall and saw you running out of your classroom crying. What happened, Bella?" Rose asked.

"What? Oh you want to know why I ran of out the classroom crying? " I asked her, as she nodded her head to me.

"I um... wanted to please, Edward," I whispered. I winced a little after saying his name it just reminded me of the pain in my wrist that was still hurting from him grabbing me.

"In class?" she asked shocked. "Seriously? I take it by the way you ran out, it didn't go too well then," she stated to me softly.

Rose and I had become friends after Edward and I had dated for a while. Although she still wasn't crazy of the idea of me wanting to be like them; because it meant giving up my mortality, but in the end she said it was my decision to make.

"I know it was stupid, I still wanted to try." I said slapping myself in the head for the idea.

"Gutsy if you ask me, but then why did you run away?" Rose asked, it felt good that she thought I was gutsy,

"Cause at first I thought he liked it. But then he growled and grabbed my hand.. a little too tight. Rose, it hurt. It took me by surprise, he's never done that before!" I said as she nodded.

"Then the teacher asked if I was ok. I told them I hurt my hand and ran for it." I started crying again, she ran her cool hand along my bruise. I winced but at the same time it felt good too.

"Is this from him?" she asked me I just nodded.

"Idiot, he knows to be more careful with you," she mumbled softly to herself.

"Look we gotta get this bandaged ok? Or at least wrapped up some how…" she looked confused, then we heard a knock. I started getting nervous that it was Edward. I didn't want him mad at me for what happened in class.

"Don't worry its just, Alice." Rose told me as she sensed my worry and opened the door to let Alice in then shut and locked it again.

"I had a vision and thought I would come prepared," she said and held her hand out, I put my hand out so she could grasp it lightly.

"Wow, Bella, that's a huge bruise!" she exclaimed and looked in her tiny bag, then pulled out a bandage and glove looking thing,

"Where did you get that, Alice?" I asked nervous.

"From the nurse of course, I told her my friend sprained their wrist, so gave me this to use. Don't worry she doesn't know who its for." She stated then started wrapping my wrist and hand to make it look like a sprain.

"Thank you, Bella, for not saying what really happened. I'm sure, Ewdard, appreciates it too." Alice said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh come on, just cause he hurt me accidently doesn't mean I'm going to tell everyone that your vampires." I said and we all started laughing. Alice stopped frozen in spot and Rose took over my hand with finishing the bandage. She slipped the glove cover over it so the bandage wouldn't come undone.

"Edward's, coming!" Alice said, I froze,

"Okay, well i think we need to have a talk with, Edward, about what happened." Rose said concerned for me.

"No, Rose, we need to let them handle it, okay? You know he would never intentially hurt, Bella, in any way." Alice stated.

"Hey, Alice, Edward isn't mad at me is he?" I asked her.

"No, Bella, he isn't. But you two still need to talk about what happened. It will be okay, I promise." Alice said softly to me. I still had tears in my eyes but attempted a nod. There was a knock at the door, Alice unlocked it and there was a breeze,

"See ya, Bella," Alice said to me walking out of the bathroom but stopping a moment. I could tell she had a farewell to Edward in her head, and I'd bet Rose was giving her farewell to Edward too.

"Bella, just remeber we are your sisters and love you. We love both of you." Rose said then she looked at Edward with concern and then back at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Bella..." he said pained. I held back a sob. "Bella, love, come here… please" he pleaded even more when I didn't go to him as usual. He came to me I stayed still were I was and he sighed.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you, baby." He said as he held me from behind, the gesture was so sweet and gentle compared to the last time he touched me. I burst into tears, he turned me around and held me to him.

"I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry. I really am, my instincts kicked in but my brain knew what was happening. I didn't even know you were gone till class was over. It was like as if I was blinded by something," he said to me. I was so hurt I didn't know whether I should just accept his apology or not. naturally I'd accept it but not right now we need to talk it out.

I wanted him so badly. I just want him to take me against the wall or door and have his way with me.

"Edward, we need to talk about what happened in the classroom," I said looking into his golden eyes that turned black when he was turned on.

* * *

**AN: I hope yo liked this chapter :P BETA'd by the bet karencullen2007!**

**Let me know what you think please :)**

**Love & Reviews!**

**xoxox**


	4. Lunch With Love

**Giving In**

**Chapter 4: Lunch With Love.**

**Best BETA in the world! I am dedicating this chapter to her, I love you karencullen2007, you are great person :)**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! My gift to you all :)**

**I had a shitty Easter because of my sister and boyfriend but reviews will cheer me up so please? :')**

**Discalimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own this story.**

* * *

Edward looked at me with new found determination. His breath grew ragged, he pinned me to the bathroom wall and kissed me roughly. I bathed in the roughness of it all, he held me tight and turned me around so I was straddling him on the bench in the girls bathroom.

"Edward," I sighed I was in heaven at that very moment,.

"You want me to give in do you Bella?" he said roughly, and when I didn't answer he jerked my head up with his hand tangled in my hair.

"Answer me," he growled.

"Oh yes, Edward," I moaned. His bulge was so prominent and pulsing against me. He laid me down on the bench and got on top of me, my breathing hitched when he ground himself into my core.

"Edward," I moaned again.

"Oh, Bella..." he moaned back and I bucked up into him. It was glorious knowing he was finally giving in to my wishes.

We were kissing and grinding for awhile. His kisses going deeper, Edward was just about to grab my breasts when he shot up, eyes wide and alert as ever.

"Edw-" I started to say but he cut me off,

"Shh, Bella, go into a stall now quick," he said.

"What why?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"Someone's coming. I'll meet you at the lunch table, love, just trust me," he said and I nodded. He gave me one last chaste kiss, and then ran. I was going into the cubicle. I heard the door unlock, that must have been Edward leaving.

The door suddenly opened and a gust of wind came through. Then I heard two girls talking.

"Poor, Bella, she must have been embarrassed to run out of the classroom like that. I saw Edward grab her arm. But I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt her," I heard Angela say.

"I don't know, Edward didn't seem to care," Jess said snidely.

"Sure he did, you could see the pain in his eyes. He was dying for class to finish so he could check on her," Angela said to Jess.

"Well, if you say so. I wonder were she went anyway?" Jess said. I mustered up my courage and opened the door after flushing the toilet.

"Hey guys!" I said meeting them at the counter.

"Oh hey, Bella, so you heard the conversation? Are you okay? Has, Edward, even came up to you yet?" Jess asked a little snidely. I knew she always had a crush on him, but I tried not to show that I knew.

"Well, yes he did after his sisters came in and helped me bandage up my wrist, see?" I held up my wrist so they could see it.

"Oh wow, Bella that must have really hurt!" Jess said to me.

"It did. But I know he didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. Thanks for your concern though. I love you girl," I said mostly to Angela then waved goodbye and went to the cafeteria. Edward practically ran to me and held me close to him.

"Love, what happened in the bathroom after I left?" he asked me. I looked to his brothers Emmett and Jasper. They saw my bandage. Edward saw the look in my eyes as if he could read me, "I told them what happened, don't worry. They know I didn't intentionally hurt you,"

He said to me.

I answered him about what happened in the bathroom, "Angela and Jess came in, but I'm sure you knew that," after all my boyfriend can read minds. "Anyway, they basically asked how I was doing. I told them I was fine."

"Hey, Bella, you okay?" Jasper asked me. He could sense emotions and what people feel.

So, I told him,

"It hurts a little, but I'm okay. Thanks for asking Jasper." I answered him.

Emmett said to me jokingly, "Good old, Bella, hurts herself no matter, what or where."

I laughed too, but Edward was still upset knowing it was far from the truth. I kissed his lips showing it didn't bother me that much and he smirked lightly.

We sat down and talked for a bit then Edward growled low in his chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Mike and Tyler have decided they want to have a threesome with you and the rest of our sisters!" Edward said to all of us.

"Alright, then lets show them both how we roll!" Emmett said and wrapped his arm around Rose who hugged him back.

"Love you, Rosie," he said.

"Love you too, Em bear!" Rose replied.

Jasper grabbed Alice and kissed her lips saying to her,

"Love you my, pixie chic," Jasper said.

"Love you too, my protector!" Alice said.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed from my jaw to my ear then said,

"I love you, my silly clumsy, Bella!"

I looked into his eyes and replied,

"I love you too my perfect, Edward."

We all kissed then laughed when Mike and Tyler left the lunch room in a pounce.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like this chapter, more coming out soon! PLEASE A&R :)**

**Love & Reviews! **

**xoxox**


	5. An Invitation

**Giving In**

**Chapter 5: An Invitation.**

**To the best person in the world... P.S. that's my BETA... I love you! karencullen2007 Couldn't have done any of this without your help and care :)**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the charcaters, they belong to SM. All the rest belongs to me.**

* * *

That afternoon Edward drove me home and wouldn't stop apologizing.

"You're sure your fine Bella? I'm really sorry I didn't mean too, you know that right?" he asked me.I felt like I was literally going insane from the amount of times he said he was sorry.

"Edward, I'm fine I promise!" I tried to persuade him but he wasn't budging, he was still mad at himself for hurting me.

"I think... I should go hunting tonight," he said hesitantly.

"If you think its best. But will you at least stay untill I fall asleep?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"Of course, love, anything you ask, baby." he relied as he kissed my hand.

Once, I awoke from my dream state, I looked to the right of me and he was gone. I went back to sleep knowing I would see him later. Once the alarm woke me up, he still wasn't next to me.

He hasn't come back from hunting yet, which meant I had to drive myself today. When I got to school he wasn't there eiher.

Alice told me he was still hunting with his brothers and will be back later today. I drove home and pulled onto the sidewalk, I saw my dad's cruiser in the driveway.

Charlie had told me he invited the Black family over for dinner. I was cooking up some smoked fish for it was Billy's favorite and Charlie's too. Half way through cooking dinner the Blacks arrived and Jacob came straight into the kitchen.

"Hi ya, Bells, what's cooking?" Jacob asked.

"Smoked fish, wanna help?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love too" he said. "Um... what do you need help with?" he asked unsure.

"Can you cut the vegetables for the salad.. all but the little tomatoes though," I said pointing to all the ingrediants on the counter. I said continueing "The tomatoes, there already small enough."

"Sure thing," he started cutting while I added things to the fish dish to make it yummier.

"So, Bells, how are you and Edward?" he asked, he and Edward were actually friends. Actually they were only friends because of me... they aren't crazy about each other Edward being a vampire and Jake being a wolf, well... a shapeshifter as they call it, they only turn into wolves when there are vampires present in the area or something like that.

"We're great, Jacob. He's the best and I love him sooo much! I still cant believe he's mine," I said with a sigh.

"So, he's treating you well? You know, Bella, as your best friend I have to make sure your boyfriend doesn't hurt you." He said then glimpsed at my wrist "Oh my God, Bella, what happened to your hand?" he asked franticly.

I silently thanked God it was covered, otherwise you would definitely see Edward's long slender fingers imbedded into bruises on my skin.

"Oh, it was at school yesterday stupid PE," I muttered.

"Oh, Bells, you need to take more care of yourself... wasn't Edward there to help you? Or one of his siblings?" he asked.

"Jacob, they can't follow me around the school. Besides they aren't my babysitters you know." I giggled he just pouted.

Throughout dinner we had a blast of fun, talking non-stop about what has happened since we last saw each other.

"Hey, Bells, why don't you and your boyfriend come down to La Push this weekend? It'll be a blast. We're having a bon fire and dad is gonna tell the old tales of our tribe," he said happily.

"Okay, that sounds awesome, Jacob. I'll ask Edward if he would like to go, okay? Then I'll call you and tell you what he said." I said happily. For the rest of the dinner I was in a daze just thinking of Edward and me at a bon fire.

After a while the Blacks decided to leave. I said goodbye to them. I was getting tired so I trudged upstairs hoping I wd find Edward in my room waiting for me.

"Night, Bells!" Charlie yelled out.

"Night, Dad!" I yelled back. After having a shower in record time and laying on my bed, Edward slid through the window.

"I see your now through with your hunting. You were'nt trying to avoid me now were you?" I asked giggling.

"Never, love, did you have a nice night?" he asked.

"Yep, the Black's came over and we all had dinner together," I yawned as he sat on my bed and smiled.

"Really? And how is your friend, Jacob?" he asked nicely and wrapped his arms around my waiste on the bed as we laid together.

"He invited us to La Push this weekend." I said "Can we go?"

"I don't see why not," he replied and kissed my head. "Jacob is after all your best friend," he continued.

" That he is." I yawned again "Night, Edward." I said and snuggled up to him.

"Night, love," he whispered back and kissed my forehead before unconsciousness took over me.

Waking up the next morning Edward was there and I smiled to him.

"Morning, love," he said with a huge smile.

"Morning" I replied back looking at him.

"You must have slept pretty good because you snored." He said with his crooked smile.

"What? I don't snore!" I jabbed him in the rib even though it doesn't affect him.

"Yes, you do and its so cute! But I noticed the other day you didn't sleep that well."

"I know. I just sleep better when you're here that's all." I replied back.

"I'm sorry. But I did need to hunt," he pointed out.

"Oh I know, Edward. You don't have to feel guilty. So, please stop worrying about me. I can do things on my own you know like eating and such. Speaking of it I better get dressed and eat a little something before we have to go to school." I got up and he went down stairs while I got dressed.

"Come on, love. We better head out if we're hoping to make it on time." Edward said as I was walking towards him with a muscli bar hanging out of my mouth.

* * *

**AN: In my story Jacob and Edward are friends or nice at least, they know Edward is a vamp and vice versa, so yeah no treaty line and stuff. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, there is much more to come and you will love what I have in-store for you all! :D**

**To all my Evil Seeds I hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**Love & Reviews!**

**xoxox**


	6. Denied

**Giving In**

**Chapter:Six**

**BETA'd by the lovely karencullen2007 I really couldn't have done it without her :)**

**I'm sure you're all waiting for the lemons, don't stress they are coming quicker then you think ;)**

* * *

We made it to school just in time for first class.

"Hey, Bella, can I walk you to Bio?" Mike Newton asked once again. I groaned in annoyance. I heard Ewdard growl and I knew he didn't like that Mike wanted to walk me to Biology class.

"No thanks, Mike, but uh… thanks anyway." I said with the best smile I could put on. As I walked away, Mike grabbed my arm and squeezed really hard. My eyes popped open at him in shock and pain.

Edward came rushing up growling and ripped his hand off my arm,

"Leave, Bella, alone or I'll break your arm! And if you ever touch her like that again I'll kill you! For the last time, Newton, she's mine!" Edward seethed and Mike glared at Ewdard and took off. I started giggling and Edward kissed my forehead then my bruised arm from where Mike just hurt me.

Half way through Bio I grabbed a spare piece of paper. I wrote a note to Edward.

**Hey Edward... I'm bored!**

I passed it to him and looked forward as he read it. I saw him write something then pass it back to me. I read,

_Try going through the same classes more than once!_

I wrote back and passed it over to him.

**I guess you got me there! You win!  
**

After I pass the note to him, I felt his hand on my knee under the table, stroking me first gently and then it became rough. I looked at him but he was writing on the paper with his other hand, playing innocent.

_I do!_

_In more ways then one!__  
__Well, Bella, I know we didn't get to finish what we started but... soon I promise!_

_So did you want me to pick you up for the bon fire?_

He lifted his hand and passed me the paper back. Did he just change the subject on a piece of paper? I didn't even know that was possible.

**You're cheeky!**

I wrote and passed it back to him, he chuckled and turned the paper over to write on the empty side, and then he passed it back to me.

_You never answered my question!__  
__Did you want me to pick you up?_

He pushed the question again, as if I had someone else to go with, that caused me to laugh a bit.

**Honestly, Edward, who else would I rather have do it? Mike XD**

I replied and when he got it back he smirked and the bell went. He grabbed my hand as we headed toward the lunch room.

At the lunch table Alice was pouting and Jasper was frowning.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked worriedly and Edward just laughed, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I can't see either of you anymore." Alice said and I guessed her confusion and irritation was affecting Jasper.

"Yeah we're going to a bon fire at La Push," Edward said, and then Alice smiled. I heard Edward growl.

"A bon fire, can we come?" Lauren said while Jess was beside her,

"No!" Edward stated simply, I tried to hide my smirk at how easy it was for him to be upfront.

"And why not?" Mike butted in, Edward's jaw twitched in irritation but then he smirked at Mike.

"Invitation only and I highly doubt you were invited," he said as I giggled.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" he huffed,

"Well seeing as my best friend only invited us… and it is a family bon fire! That would explain why you weren't invited. So it's no use they'll just say no if you ask!" I stated and they walked off with snarls, our lunch table burst into laughter. When I got home that night I rang Jacob.

_"Hello?"_ he said,

"Hey, Jake, it's me Bella!" I said excitedly,

_"Hey, Bells."_ he said more happily,

"So, I asked Edward and he said yes!" I practically screamed and he laughed, while Edward grabbed me from behind and hugged me to him.

_"That's awesome, Bella. I can't wait!"_ he said. Edward started kissing my neck causing my distraction from the phone. I bit my lip as he became more firm and roughly rubbing his crouch into my ass. He moaned quietly and kept grinding into me.

_"Um, Bella?"_ Jake asked and Edward moaned as my eyes rolled back, just before I snapped out of it to quickly answer Jacob.

"Look if anyone asks to go to the bon fire say no okay? Especially Forks kids." I said, Edward's hand slid up my shirt slowly.

_"Sure thing, Bells. I never intended on inviting them anyway. Well I gotta go! I have a wolf meeting,"_ he said then hung up after I said good bye,

"What are you doing?" I moaned dazed,

"Finishing what I started," he said moaning to me. I moaned and he picked me up bridal style and went upstairs to my room. Good thing Charlie was working a late shift tonight!

Edward laid me down on the bed and straddled my hips then kissed my lips softly but firm. He was running his hands down my arms then back up and fisting them in my hair. I did the same to his hair and we kissed for a bit, finally I was getting what I wanted!

I almost cried I was that happy!

"Oh God, Bella," he moaned as he nipped at my neck. I gasped and for some unknown reason I pushed him away. He looked at me hurt then shielded his emotions from me and he looked blank.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry I-I-I-I I don't know what came over me!" I pleaded, he forced a smile on his lips and leaned in to peck my cheek.

"How about we go out tonight?" he asked. I looked at him,

"But we were-" I started, he put a finger to my lips to shush me.

"Later, but I want to take you to dinner or a movie... Maybe both, first," he said with his eyes trained on mine. I was in a trance.

"Okay, let me get ready," I said. He kissed my forehead then my lips and his eyes darkened again. He smirked as he went out of the room. I heard him whisper, "MINE!" to himself.

**AN: Sorry I've been gone for so long, things have been so crazy for me it isn't funny! But I will never give up on this until it is finished.**

**Love & Reviews!**

**xoxox**


	7. Giving In

**Giving In**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, SM does. I only own this story.**

**Chapter 7: Giving In**

**BETA'd by the lovely karencullen2007**

**As a treat for you all and because I've been away for so long here is a second chapter for the day! P.S. It has some real Lemons ;) be kind it was my first lemon ever lol.**

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

"Bella, are you ready yet?" Edward called from down stairs.

"Almost," I yelled back as I took one last glance into the mirror. To the normal eye I looked like plain old Bella but to Edward I would look like sex on legs. My hair was down how he likes it. I have on a midnight blue silk dress just above the knee. It had a built in bra. I decided on no underwear. I had a pair of heels that to the normal eye say night out but to Edward they would say fuckable.

I made my way down the stairs where he was waiting,

"Oh god, Bella, you look beautiful," he groaned as I kissed him.

I made my way out the door with Edward in tow. We got in his Volvo ready for the night ahead of us. I grabbed his leg lovingly and he turned to smile at me. He started the car and took off.

"Bella I don't know why you do this to me?" he asked smirking.

"What?" I asked confused. Instead of answering me Edward pulled the car over and got out, at vampire speed he had me pinned to the tree.

"Tease me," he said huskily. Huh? I felt his hard on pressing into my stomach.

"Bella..." he said to get my attention.

"What?" I have no idea what to say right now.

Edward's hand went from beside me to tracing my lips so I parted them and sucked his finger in using my teeth and tongue to massage it.

"Oh god, Bella," He groaned then started sucking on my neck which startled me and I bit down on his finger.

"Oh, Bella..." he groaned and bucked into me.

"Edward..." I moaned he was so hard against me.

"God, I want to fuck you so hard against this tree," he moaned. Finally, I thought. I'm so sick of being innocent virgin Bella.

"Fuck, Bella, your not wearing a bra..." he groaned. His hand brushed up against my nipples that showed through my dress a little as I smirked.

"Oh God, Edward," I moaned. I love this new Edward. But suddenly he became quite rough pushing me further into the tree and hitching one of my legs around his waist then rubbing himself on me.

"No more waiting, Bella, your mine and this is going to hurt," he told me.

Oh God he's so domineering, I love this about him!

"I love you," I whispered as he kissed me and forced my lips apart inserting his tongue. God was it like heaven. My head fell back as he pulled away and snaked his hand up my dress and came in contact with flesh instead of cotton. His fingers slid into my wet folds as I gasped.

"Fuck, Isabella, you're so wet and I could cum just thinking about what you didn't put on."

I grew even more wet as his fingers pushed into my pussy further. After pressing down on my clit and his fingers going in and out at vampire speed, I came. Afterwards he said something that shocked and excited me at the same time.

"Take my pants off," he whispered in my ear. I looked at him praying he wasn't playing a cruel joke on me. He was serious so I got on my knees and undid his belt then zip and button then ripped his pants down while his boxers soon followed.

"Suck me Bella!" he ordered. OMG is he for real? This thing is huge!

Edward would never usually say something like this but god help me I won't deprive him of it. So I grabbed his hips and put his tip in my mouth he was cold but boy am I going to change that. His hiss just encouraged me more. I grabbed him with one of my free hands and pumped him hard.

"Fuck your mouth is so warm," he groaned and held my head while he thrust into me causing me to deep throat him.

"Fuck!" he started ranting and moaning incoherent things

"I'm so close, use your teeth love," his velvet voice said to me.

I did just that I started to scrape my teeth along his manhood and that's all he needed to take him over the edge and it was powerful I drank him all up and stood up.

"Your turn." he said with a wicked grin and slammed me into the tree again. He ripped my dress over my head and kneaded my breasts.

"Fuck! I love your hands, Edward," I growled.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned to him.

"Oh you like that do you?" he purred his question. All I could muster was a whimper as he dove two fingers in and licked my clit finding a pace that suited the both of us.

It became too much. I tried to pull away but his strength held me in place until it became pleasurable. I didn't think I could scream that loud.

"God you taste good," he said licking his fingers and lips while I blushed.

"Ready?" he asked with a heavy breath.

"For what?" I asked.

"Silly, Bella, I told you I wanted to fuck you against this tree."

Oh yeah, that I kinda forgot about that.

"Then what was that earlier?" I queried.

"Foreplay," he growled to me. "This will hurt, Bella." He warned and slowly entered to pace himself. He is much bigger then I thought, I didn't think he would fit in my tight pussy.

Then he did it. I felt pain and he went rigid

"You smell amazing," he sneered. I hope he went hunting yesterday like he said!

After a few seconds I got used to it and kissed him to let him know I was ready, he pulled out then pushed back in and I could feel him hitting my deepest spot with every thrust.

"Fuck you're so tight! I want more," He growled then lifted me and wrapped my legs around him were he hit me even deeper.

"Gah more..." I begged and he obliged I could feel my back cracking but didn't care I was so close I could feel it.

"Cum, Bella, I can't hold it in any longer," he groaned. I started to thrust with him.

"Please..." I whimpered to him. He rammed his lips to mine and that's when I felt his hand at our joining and without warning he roughly rubbed my clit and that was all it took! We were both in ecstasy and calling each other while riding it off.

When we both came down from our high's we got dressed.

"See, told you I could do it," he said.

"I was the one who told you, remember? You kept saying you'd kill me. Well guess what? I was right," I said proud with an ache between my legs that I cherished.

"Yes you were," he said and hugged me. We got in the car and started to drive.

I asked him, "Can we go to your place tonight?" I asked scared of what Charlie would say if he saw me walking in like I'd been riding a horse for hours... I blushed at the thought.

"Of course you can," he replied

"I love you, Edward," I said to him.

"I love you too, Bella," he said with a smile as I wracked my fingers through his hair.


	8. Interrupted Dreams

**Giving In**

**Chapter 8: Interrupted Dreams**

**For the love once shared I give to thee a love of all and above the rest! A love that will last for eternity and more, oh how I love thee.**

**(written by: me)**

**BETA'd by the lovely karencullen2007**

**Also it was my birthday on thursday, yay me! But seriously this update is for those who pushed me to keep going, and because right now the lovely KittyTylz is holding a really shiny gun to my head... and the sick part I'm enjoying every moment of it, it's payback for the times I've held a gun to her head so she would update Dine & Dash, you should check that story out if you love a smoking hot ganster Edward! Also would much appreciate it if you bombarded JacklynnFrost with reviews to update her Karma's A Witch story... super hot Vampire Edward in there! Seriously these are stories to read people! It was also her birthday on thursday so I know she'd love the attention, every 50 reviews equals a new chapter plus a chapter every friday regardless if she has already updated that week :D**

**Onto the SMUT!**

**xoxox**

* * *

After our date, Edward had to go hunting, leaving me alone in the house. I showered and changed for bed. I finally settled into my bed and turned off my light to go to sleep. Drifting off soundly for the first time in a long time since wasn't around to help me sleep.

_'oh Edward yes god right there' he was licking my bundle of nerves and it felt so good _

_**'cum for me love,'** he murmured. I would give him anything at this moment 'please' I begg-_

"Bella, Bella," he whispered in a frantic tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked him trying to get out but I think it came out in mumbles.

"Bella, wake up, love, please..." he begged and it was then that I realised, it was all a dream. I was pressed against Edward's leg humping him like a dog in heat.

"What?" I asked as my face flushed red.

"Love, I know you like having sex and so do I but I find it terribly unfair that you get to dream about it and I don't," he pouted.

A habit he picked up from me. "Sorry," I mumbled and went to lay back down in the hopes of having that delicious dream again.

"Oh no you don't," he said and grabbed me.

"What, why not?" I asked upset. I wanted nothing more then to finish that dream!

"Love, we could always have sex now?" he asked me.

"Tomorrow. I feel to out of it for a full blown work out," I said and winked at him. "but you could…." I trailed off.

"Oh god yes, love, thank you," he whispered seductively in my ear. I propped my pillow up and he sat up for better access to him and visual access for me, he rubbed his bulge and groaned I loved it when he touched himself.

Pulling down the zipper each tooth at a time then undoing the button and pulling his pants down groaning. He whipped his pants off and slipped his boxers down, I groaned at his size and he just grinned at me. I jumped to the end of the bed and sat so I could see better.

He started stroking himself and it was so damn erotic. I watched each pump and every thrust he made when he started up a faster rhythm. I spread my legs and me being me I only wore my panties and tight see-through singlet to bed.

He groaned louder than before.

"You're so wet," he said eyeing my sex. I hadn't realized stupid as it may sound. But when I was watching Edward jack off, I don't tend to remember my own bodily happenings. So, I blushed a horrible shade of red and it was then i felt more seep out. I guess I'm just used to being wet around him that I stop noticing.

"Rub your nipples, love," he strained and pumped even harder. I rubbed my nipples and even took one hand down to my own panties and rubbed.

"Fuck, Bella, baby don't stop..." he moaned.

"Oh ahahhhhhhh!" I moaned. He rubbed his thumb over his tip and back down his length with the pre-cum and bucked so hard the bed shook. My finger went from rubbing my clit to pushing inside my core and that sent me over the edge. I thrust into my hand like crazy wanting my orgasm to stay longer.

When I heard Edward grunt and groan, "Belllaaa..." as he came viciously into his hand I couldn't help but Lick his juices off him, he moaned and grabbed my hand that I used and sucked it.

"I think we couldn't go without sex today now," I said to Edward as he smiled at me.

"I agree, love," he replied.

My stomache grumbled, "I guess I better eat first huh?" I asked him leaving my room as I padded my way down to the kitchen.

I made breakfast and sat on a stool as I gulped it down. I ran back up stairs to get dressed. Then I followed Edward to his Volvo. Edward was on the phone and only just snapped it shut the second he sat down.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Esme, she said that her and Carlisle are going on a special vacation, and the house will be mine for a month or so maybe more maybe less. But their going to give me a days notice before they come home. The rest of the family are on adventures of their own," he stated cooly.

"Oh that's good. Hey, I should ask Charlie if I can stay with you," I said to him.

"Sure you can re-ask if you want," he said with a glint in his eye and a prominant smirk on his beautiful lips.

"What do you mean by that? Wouldn't I have to ask him before I re-ask him?" I asked.

"Well, Alice, already said everyone will be gone. Just you and me will be at home so you being my fiancé its your duty to keep me company," Edward said.

"Oh really? and Charlie bought it?" I asked.

"Of course he did. Alice asked him in person a few days ago in fact your clothes are already there. Alice did use her charm," he said winking at me.

"Oh, Edward, you and your sister are little schemers aren't you?" I accused trying to hide my laugh.

"Well, love, you're the temptress if I recall correctly and I do," he said giving me the knowing look and I just blushed and looked down anywhere but his smug face. He continued saying, "and yes to answer your question we are schemers. But not little ones in fact our life has been based and even saved by our schemes," he said trying to assure me.

"Good but at least let me know when your scheming," I said.

"Nope not a chance," he said flatly and popped the p.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because, you're a horrible liar. What we tell, Charlie, you have no clue half the time and if he ever dropped hints and he does, to see if you know, love, lets just say its safer this way!" he pleaded while hiding a laugh I could tell.

"Fine," I said in a grumbled tone.

"Did you want to shower when we get inside?" he asked.

I thought about it and told him, "Maybe later. Besides, I was hoping you'd join me," I said hopefully.

He stopped the car outside the house and moaned, "I'd love to, baby. But whenever your ready of course," he said.

"Alright then so what do we do till then?" I asked him.

"Um... I don't know whatever you want," he replied. I thought long and hard. After a minute Edward got out of the car and came to me. Then he carried me inside while I was dead in thought.

"You could…" I started and trailed off.

"What?" he asked a little too anxious.

"Nah, you wouldn't enjoy that," I said and pretended to be in thought again.

"What?" he asked again.

"Well there is… nah not that, hmm," I kept in thought .

It drove him crazy up to the point he rammed me into a wall and gripped my forearms "What?" he snarled.

"Be rough with me," I replied out of breath and probably blushing, he groaned and pinned our bodies together against the wall. I'm sure a smile on face that could rival the chesire cate but I didn't care.


	9. I Like It Rough

**Giving In **

**Chapter 9: I Like It Rough**

**Once again BETA's by the greatest lady ever! karencullen2007! 3 much love!**

**This second update is for the same reason as to why I update twice last time... Because I'm a horrible person who can't update when they should DX But I really want to thank all the readers that have stuck by me, new and old. Thank you all so very much. And I'm not the only one to say, when the hell is Breaking Dawn part 2 coming out XD I want it now DX lol**

**xoxox**

* * *

So here I was against a wall in Edward's house or the Cullen household now I'll get to see if he really will be rough with me, its been a dream of mine for so long!

"How rough do you want me, love?" he asked me in a rough tone, I felt so giddy and horny all at once.

"As rough and as hard as you want to be, you're a vampire so I know your good for it!" I told him he groaned and lifted me up into the wall then his head snapped up to my eyes and he had a wicked grin

"That I do, love," he replied smoldering.

Edward looked at my chest as it rose and fell sure enough he became impatient or bored and ripped my shirt off, you know like in movies? Except he didn't need a fake stitch to do it!

He didn't bother raising my body instead he dropped me so my feet hit the floor in one second and in the next he roughly grabbed my breasts and squeezed them.

"Fuck I love your tits," he groaned and became even rougher. This was now beyond human strength but he didn't seem to notice he just kept groping me.

"Edward..." I moaned and whimpered unsure of what I wanted.

"Forgive me, love," he sneered and ripped my bra off, pants then panties.

He shoved his finger in my cunt and started to thrust. I moaned for more and he added another finger I gasped and he smirked

"Like that did you," he stated and added a third digit into my dripping pussy.

He was thrusting so hard that I thought would I slide up and down the wall, my feet would even lifted off the ground. But somehow in some sick mind I enjoyed it. All, even the pain that went with it just because it was **him** doing it to me.

I clamped around his fingers.

"I'm so close!" I moaned and start to shake but he quickly pulls his fingers out.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" I screamed in horror I almost cried but he raced us upstairs into his room and threw me on the bed.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun did you? Or even worse think that I wouldn't grant you your pleasure?" he said. I just whimpered from the loss but as he came closer to me it was then that I realised he was naked too.

"Hands and knees I want that arse in the air." he growled. I didn't bother saying anything instead I flipped over and positioned myself like a dog.

"Mmm I love the sight of your ass," he said slapping it once. I yelped at the force he applied.

Getting on the bed he was on his knees and then I felt his tip at my pussy lips

"Hold on tight, baby," he said grufly then rammed into me. His cock was so big that when we had sex he would always have half a centimetre out of me because it would just not fit. A big part was because he didn't want to hurt my humanly frail body by forcing it in on other occasions.

Right now he filled me to the brink and more because that extra bit was pushed inside me and I felt like he ripped me open.

"Oh fuck yes, Bella," he groaned and pulled back just to slam into me even harder. He was relentless I didn't know if he was going to stop but I did know that I enjoyed it too.

I could feel his balls hit my clit every time he rammed into me and when his thrusts became erratic I knew he was close, I knew this would hurt, a lot! But I did it anyway so I rammed my hips back to meet his thrusts and he growled like an animal and fucked me harder.

His hands on my hips started to tighten and then he whispered in my ear before straightening up again.

"Cum with me," I couldn't say no. I've been holding mine off since he entered me.

We both screamed in ecstasy as I clamped down around his pulsing cock and my cum covered his cock as I milked him.

I felt him cum because it felt like someone turning on a hose inside you but in spurts and it sent me over the edge again.

After we both came down from our highs he pulled out of me,

"So, rough is definitely fun wouldn't you agree?" he said controlling his unneeded breathing.

"Yep," I said, "but um maybe not so rough next time."

"Why not?" he asked completely puzzled.

"I'm not so sure I'll be able to walk after this event. Maybe I'll just stay in bed all day," I said wincing as I sat up.

"Oh really, love? Oh come on you said you liked it rough and that's what I gave you," he said and held me to him a little iritated whether it was with me or himself I didn't know.

"Don't get me wrong I liked it. I did. I'm just saying not as hard next time, at least until I'm a vampire that is." I defended.

"Okay, love, maybe a little more gentle but I still want it in the behind," he whispered in my ear.

"I want that shower , want to go in with me?" I asked seductively and trying to get his attention away from anything anal at this point.

"How about a bath?" he asks me instead.

I thought about it then I said to him, "As long as you get in first." he smiled.

"I might just have too," he playfully growled.

I giggled "Can we at least watch a movie in bed before we decide what to do next?" I asked excited to get the oppertunity to cuddle him.

"Sure whatever you want." he said getting up and going to his TV an DVD collection.

"How about a hotel erotica one?" I asked he looked at me and smirked. Then opened a secret book case behind his DVD's and that's were he kept his porn.

"Good choice, baby. Any one in particular?" he asked.

"Um I don't know there names. So, how about the one were they have to couple up and have sex in a hotel to win the game or something," I said.

"One of my favourites," he purred and sat with me on the bed, deciding to watch the movie first.


	10. The Bonfire

**Giving In **

**Chapter 10: The Bonfire!**

**BETA'd by the ever lovely karencullen2007**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to the lovely bmthespian, they've been for me since the beginning :)**

**And to my new reader Analitica, I appreciate the review so thank you!**

**This chapter is totally new, it is not part of the original story at all! So enjoy this new tid-bit :D**

**Happy Halloween everyone... even though it was yesterday... for me it's the second so actually two days ago XD But still it's the thought that counts ^.^**

**Reviews = Quicker Updates **

**xoxox**

* * *

After we finished watching the movie Edward was left with a boner and I could feel an uncomfortable pool between my legs. We decided it was time for our bath so we gathered up a towel each and headed for the bathroom when my phone decided to ring.

"I'll get it, love," Edward said and rushed to grab it while I held our towels.

"Hello, Bella's phone." He answered. He winked at me, I giggled in response.

"Ah, Jacob, yes we are just getting ready now we shouldn't be too long." He responded and then it hit me, Jacob's bon fire! I almost forgot, I'm sure we would have if Jake never rung us.

"Alright see you soon, bye." He hung up and turned to me, "Maybe we should hold off on the bath until we get back." He looked disappointed but amused at I'm sure whatever my face was telling him. I sighed but agreed.

We rushed as we got ready, I threw on a pair of denim hot pants that I knew Edward would love. I threw on a tight tank top and then a zip up hoodie with a pair of sneakers. Edward wore a pair of black jeans, a white polo shirt, black leather jacket and some black sneakers.

"Gah I need to do something with this hair!" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. Edward came up behind me, pulling my hair aside he kissed my neck causing me to shiver.

"I like it, it says _I just fucked my boyfriend._" He whispered huskily in my ear as he pushed his hard on into my back allowing me to feel it.

"Fiancé." I corrected him with a smile and twinkle in my eye. He groaned while grabbing my hips and aiming his cock at my centre, we both moaned as he slid it along the fabric, denim on denim.

"Edward, please…" I begged but I knew we should stop. "Please stop, I need to get ready." I whined because that was opposite thing I wanted to do. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Later." He promised and left the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair to try and tidy it up then threw it up in a ponytail. Grabbing some eyeliner and lip-gloss I put those on too and then left the bathroom.

The drive to La Push was filled with excitement.

"Edward, I can't wait for you to meet the wolves." I said to him excitedly and practically jumping in my seat, Alice would be so proud at my behaviour.

"The night is for you to enjoy yourself, not about me, love." He said sweetly while changing gears of the car then placing his hand on my thigh innocently.

"But it has been so long since you and Jacob have actually seen each other in person. I want you to enjoy yourself as well," I finished and tried to put my view across.

We pulled up at the beach with a huge bon fire glowing bright and tall to lead us in its direction. As we hopped out of the car I could see Jacob running over to greet us.

"Bella!" he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around in a tight friendly hug, we all laughed at the action. As he put me down Edward spoke to him.

"Jacob, nice to see you again," He said in a silky smooth voice, I loved that voice. Edward made his way over to us and wrapped an arm around my waist tightly.

"Edward, good to see you man, glad you both could come!" Jacob said with a toothy grin.

"It's been so long, Jake, I've missed you." I said to him as I wrapped my arm around Edward.

"Well let's go sit down, we have a Barbeque going and the sausages should be ready so I hope your hungry, Bella." Jacob informed me.

"Yes I'm starving thank you." I replied and zipped up my hoodie as a cool breeze flew by and I noticed my nipples harden as Jacob turned away. Only then did I remember that I forgot to put on any undergarments. I think Edward noticed it too because he pulled me in for a kiss and I felt his thumb glide over my nipple as he groaned.

"Me too." Edward replied with hungry eyes, I blushed at the panty dropping voice and smirk he wore. Quickly trying to change the mood I pulled him to follow Jacob and me.

"Hey, guys, how are you? Its been a while," Seth asked excitedly to us.

"Great thanks, Seth, and yourself?" I replied as Edward just nodded in his direction while being distracted by the voices and smells around him. I could see it in his eyes and by the way his nose crinkled the tiniest bit.

"What are they doing here?" Leah said angrily.

"I invited them!" Jacob answered with authority and Leah looked down at the ground in silence.

Apart from that the bon fire was heaps of fun, the wolves said hello to Edward and he introduced himself back. He seemed to be ok with their thoughts, except for Leah's. For the first part of the bon fire we ate and chatted away, it was more like a party but without alcohol.

"Mmm you smell so good, Bella." Edward moaned into my neck then started to lick the vein there. We were sitting straddle on a log facing each other. I moaned quietly at the action, never forgetting where I was.

"Edward, not here please." I tried to be the strong one but when he kissed my lips I nearly lost the point of it. His hand slid up into my hair and fisted there as his tongue slid out to explore my mouth.

"Bella and Edward sitting on a log K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Seth burst out into a roar of laughter as the air filled with wolf whistles and howls. I tried to pull back in embarrassment but Edward held me in place and became more dominant. It made my knees go weak.

When Edward finally pulled away everyone had sat down and was getting ready for the story while Jacob went off to fetch his father and help him along the sand.

I got up and moved to sit between Edward's legs on the floor. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me to him sweetly.

"Now everyone here knows your MINE." Edward whispered in my ear darkly, possessively, after I became comfortable. I blushed and looked at him.

"Edward, the ring on my finger should be proof enough." I replied with a smile.

"Mmm yes it _should_." He replied and kissed the top of my head lovingly. Clearly something or someone had him irritated for him to be this way in public, but who?

Billy and Jacob arrived at the bon fire minutes later; Billy welcomed Edward and myself then started to tell the story about the tribe's wolf history and how it came to be.

Edward continued to kiss my head, cheek, neck and anywhere that his lips could reach on me while the story was being told. Every now and then I noticed one of the boys that I'd never seen before kept watching us. I made a mental note to ask Edward about him in the car.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's legs and started to draw random patterns on the jeans with my fingers as the wolves started to separate. The young wolves and elders were going home to rest and the older wolves stayed out to party some more.

"Do you want to stay, love, or go home?" Edward asked me, I looked up into his eyes as his face hovered over mine and I pulled myself up to kiss his lips.

"I want to say goodbye to, Jacob, first." I responded, "Then we can go." I smiled.

"Sounds good, let me help you up." He smiled and stood then held out a hand for me to take and I did. Pulling me to my feet I turned around to see Jacob making his way over to us.

"Bella, what did you think?" Jacob asked, "We're pretty cool creatures hey, Edward." Jacob was being smug in a friendly way.

"I loved it as usual." I replied and gave him a hug.

"Yes, very interesting. I never would have thought it possible to be a spirit being." Edward said respectfully and Jacob smiled.

"And don't you forget it." He chuckled and playfully punched Edward's arm.

"I can't even if I tried." Edward smiled back and gave Jacob a play punch too, Jacob rubbed the spot clearly hurt by Edward's punch yet he said nothing to voice the action.

Edward and I left the bon fire not long after Edward and Jacob finished their discussion. Jacob had to run off and do damage control over Leah who was being a bitch to everyone, some boys had already phased into wolves before Jacob made it over to them.

"So, Edward, what did that boy want that kept staring at us?" I asked him as I remembered the boy at the bon fire.

"You." He replied gruffly, clearly angered by the memory.

"I only have eyes for you, Edward, you know that." I pushed to try and make him understand.

"How would you feel, Bella, if a girl was thinking about me fucking them?" he growled putting his own point across. I didn't have to think about it, I was already pissed off.

"No!" I yelled my anger, "I'd rip her hair out." I seethed and couldn't believe how bitchy I was getting but somehow finding it totally justifiable at the same time.

"I want you." He moaned,

"I still want that bath." I stated. We both fell silent and the air in the car filled with our lust towards each other that couldn't be helped.


	11. Bath Time & Vow's

**Giving In **

**Chapter 11 - Bath Time**

**BETA'd** by my lovely **_karencullen2007_**, once again I never would have gotten this far without you, you've taught me so much!

**PLEASE READ THE AN: AT THE BOTTOM! ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE CONTESTS! PIRATE-WARD ALERT!**

**xoxox**

* * *

After the bon fire Edward and I headed straight home for a well deserved bath. Kissing like mad as he pushed me into the bathroom and sat me on the toilet seat . He undressed me trailing his tongue up and down my collarbone and yanking my pants off.

Edward got naked in a flash and set the tub up for us then sat in groaning, I sauntered over and sat on the edge sliding myself onto his lap and shivered at the cold and hot of the predicament while he just smirked and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I never want to leave," I murmured.

"I agree," he said kissing my neck with an open mouth kiss which only helped in making me hotter and wetter for him.

"What do you want, Edward?" I whispered on his lap leaning my back against his chest.

"Your pussy wrapped around my cock." he said in a throaty moan. I moaned as he picked me up then placed me over his lap, I winced from our earlier session and he slowly slid me down.

"God your so huge!" I breathed out.

"Oh you better believe it, baby, your pussy will take my penis," he said then bucked up into me. I moaned and leaned forward, "even if I have to force it in." he practically growled as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I groaned with ecstasy.

He pulled me back and kissed my neck then grabbed my chest and bounced us, I could feel every inch of him go in and out of me, my stomach would feel funny in a good way every time I felt him pull out and push in and then I found myself screaming in joy.

"Oh god, Bella, more that feels so good," he rasped. I screamed again in time with his bucks and even grabbed my clit and rubbed it for more pleasure. I came when I felt his hand move roughly on my breast as I felt him lightly kiss my shoulder.

After I came he followed groaning my name and yelling fuck to the world as he pulsed inside me, neither of us made a move to get up until... that is until my stomach growled.

"Sorry," I said as he chuckled, turning beet red with embarrassment.

"Don't be, come on we'll get you something to eat," he said as we got out of the tub. He wrapped me up in a towel and kissed my lips lightly then bent down and used a wet warm cloth to clean our juices from between my legs.

In the kitchen I kept giving him side glances, I'd been thinking of a song all day that reminded me of him but I couldn't remember it.

"What are you thinking?"

"Taking over me?" I asked him, I'd heard him play it once and because I couldn't think of my song I asked about his... the song. A bulb lit above his head and he chuckled,

"Evanescence, its from their album _Fallen_ track 8, when I first heard it, it reminded me of how I think of you," he replied and wrapped his arms around my shoulders while I ate. I looked into his eyes and remembered the song immediatly.

"Okay my turn how about… I caught fire," I replied he gave me a confused look. "I thought you were the music expert?" I teased, he shrugged and waited for me to answer, a playful smile on his face.

"The Used, _In Love and Death_ track 2, it's exactly how we are… I think anyway," I replied the last bit quietly. He grabbed my hand not caring about the food and took me to his room grabbing two CD's and taking the booklets out then sitting us on his bed.

"You don't remember me,

But I remember you,

I lie awake and try so hard,

Not to think of you,

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do…

I believe in you,

I'll give up everything just to find you,

I have to be with you to live to breathe,

You're taking over me,

Have you forgotten all I know,

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you,

And touched my hand,

I knew you loved me then,

I believe in you,

I'll give up everything just to find you,

I have to be with you to live to breathe,

You're taking over me,

I look in the mirror and see your face,

If I look deep enough,

So many things inside that are,

Just like you are taking over,

I believe in you,

I'll give up everything just to find you,

I have to be with you to live to breathe,

You're taking over me." Edward played the song for me on his stereo as I had traitor tears seeping out of my eyes.

You'd think Edward was a vampire so he can't dream. But he ment dreams and as long as I knew what he ment that was all that mattered!

"Your turn." he whispered and rubbed the tears from my eyes sweetly.

"Fine but they don't have their booklet like that one, they tried to make it a story so yeah here goes," I walked over to his cd stash and sure enough there on top of the pile was the cd, Alice left a note it read. _'Thought you'd need this.'_ I'd have to thank her later.

seemed to stop my breath my head

on your chest waiting to cave in from

the bottom of my

Hear your voice again could we dim the sun

and wonder where we've been maybe you

and me so kiss me like you did my

heart stopped beating such a softer sin

I'm melting never caught my

Breath every second I'm without

You I'm a mess ever know

Each other trust these words are

Stones why cuts aren't healing

Learning how to love I'm

Melting in your eyes I lost

My place could stay a while

And I'm melting in your eyes like

My first time that I caught

Fire just stay with me lay

With me you can stay and

Watch me fall and of course

I'll ask for help we could

Take our heads off

Stay in bed just

Make love that's all.

As the song got to the last few lines I started blushing.

"Oh, Bella..." he said softly and held me to him for an eternity and more.

Finally when we broke apart he whispered, "They can be our vows."

Although the song was more to each other then anyone else for the first time I didn't care, that others would see and hear our thoughts of eachother.

We laid on his bed as I cuddled myself into his arms. He hummed my lullaby to relax me. Soon I was asleep and having a good dream. I was having a sex dream it was very vivid. He was sucking my clit and had his cold fingers in my warm wet core. I was brought to my orgasm shouting out Edward's name.

I shot up out of my dream, my hair was in my face sticking to me. I brushed it aside. I saw Edward was gone, and mumbled to myself, "Wow, what a dream." I laid back down with a huge satisfied grin on my face. That was the best sex dream I've ever had of Edward Cullen. But it felt oh so real.

* * *

**AN: **My friend **JacklynnFrost** author of **Karma's A Witch **and I have created a contest profile where we will have contests for themed stories :P

Our first contest is a** Pirate Edward story, SMUT **of course because lets be frank we don't have enough** sexy Edward pirate stories! **

So if your interested, head on over to our page, it's** u/4348517/dirtyedwardloverscontests **

Our email account for sending us links to your** Pirate story **after you've read the terms for** winning **is on the page** :)**

Please** enter **and** vote **when the** polls open :D**

**xoxox**


	12. Commanding Every Move

**Giving In**

**Chapter 12: Commanding Every Move.**

**BETA'd **by the lovely** karencullen2007, **love you heaps!

If anyone is interested in entering a **Sexy Pirate Edward contest**, details are on my conjoined page with **JacklynnFrost**, it's called **dirtyedwardlovers-contests**, it's in my fave authors list, so check it out and enter :D

**xoxox**

* * *

I woke up the next morning Edward was sitting at the end of the bed and my mind went crazy,

"Did you just get back?" I asked, he looked at me and his eyes were onyx black, he was like stone.

"I never left," he replied gruffly and it sent chills down my spine. I gulped frozen.

Edward just looked at me for a minute. He stood up and walked to the end of the bed "Undress for me," he growled. I practically tore my clothes off!

"Pull the covers back, love," his voice commanding. I pulled them back and he came to stand at the end of the bed directly in the centre so now he could see _my_ centre, I gulped, what did he want from me or what did he want me to do.

"Very nice, I can see your getting nice and wet." he spat and I felt the desire for him, he was just making me even wetter,

"Touch yourself." he told me and fixed his eyes on my chest so I automatically went there,

I grabbed my left breast and kneaded it while pinching the right one then swapping over and kneading the right while pinching the left,

"Lower." he commanded and a ripple went through me as his eyes were trained on my hand going lower past my stomach to my clit where he moaned and threw his shirt to the floor,

I rubbed my clit and made small circles that drove me insane with want, looking at Edward I watched his eyes and then his muscles as they tightened with his own want,

I ran my index finger along my slit and pushed it in, hearing a loud thud I snapped my eyes to Edward, both his pants and boxers were on the floor and he was standing tall for me, I smirked and looked up at him to see him smirking back.

"Like to see what you do to me don't you." he stated, I nodded. "Good now add more fingers and show no mercy." he growled,

I pushed another two inside and pulled out moaning then pushing back in I shut my eyes and did it quicker but when I heard Edward groan, "Fuck!" I opened them to look at him and then my gaze followed his arm to his hand where I saw his cock head disappearing into his hand as he pumped himself,

I saw the pre cum dripping to floor, there was so much. I bucked into my hand as he used it to lubricate his dick,

"Think of your fingers as my cock and show me what you want." he groaned. I worked faster and harder.

"Edward!" I screeched in pleasure, he just groaned and his eyes glazed over as he bucked into his hand harder and faster, his mouth partly opened and light sounds and breathing coming out. I couldn't take it much longer I knew it.

"Cum, Bella, let your own fingers see how god damn tight you are, let your cunt tighten around then and suck them in." he growled and I came so hard that I actually cried,

I knew he wasn't done yet so I spread my legs as far as they would go to show him what he wants then put my fingers to my lips and licked my juice off, he groaned and I stuck the whole finger in my mouth and sucked it so he could hear the pop when I pulled it out and stuck the other near my lips then licked off my juices and moaned. His eyes trailed down to my dripping wet pussy and his jaw tightened as his dick twitched before his eyes started to roam my body.

"Fuck!" he growled and came fucking into his hand and breathing hard, then in a flash he was in front of me and took my last cum covered finger and put it into his mouth sucking my finger clean.

To return the favour I grabbed his other hand, the one he used, putting it up to my lips and licking all of his salty seed into my mouth, he just groaned even harder and rubbed his now hard dick against my cunt and my head fell back,

"I want to fuck you, need to fuck you." he said and pushed his head in. "But I should hunt." he said and started to pull his head back out when I screamed in protest and he stopped.

"You can hunt after, Edward, I trust you!" I said and calmed down as he pushed his whole length into me,

"Fuck your such a seductress aren't you, love." he stated and pulled out just to ram back in then did it again and again.

"Bella, you have no fucking idea what you do to me!" He growled as he pumped harder into me.

"Edward." I groaned and he lifted me from the bed,

"Wrap your legs around me." he said as he still fucked me while walking to a wall, I obliged and he grunted as he pushed me against the wall then pulled out and for a second I swore he wasn't going to enter me again but he chuckled and rammed back in,

"I love your warmth, I love how tight your pussy is," he said and lightly bit my neck as I growled out my own moan of approval.

"Shit!" he groaned and laid us on the floor then pushed into me harder then before and I snapped. I came when he flicked my clit and started to buck into his hips wildly which forced him to cum, he rode it out violently fucking me into the ground,

After our breathing subsided he pulled out and stood, his sperm and my juice spilling out of me and landing on the floor and making a tiny puddle.

"I need to hunt now." he said fiercely and in a second he was dressed and out the window, I just giggled and got dressed walking down stairs to make breakfast.

* * *

**AN: **My friend **JacklynnFrost** author of **Karma's A Witch **and I have created a contest profile where we will have contests for themed stories :P

Our first contest is a** Pirate Edward story, SMUT **of course because lets be frank we don't have enough** sexy Edward pirate stories! **

So if your interested, head on over to our page, it's** u/4348517/dirtyedwardloverscontests **

Our email account for sending us links to your** Pirate story **after you've read the terms for** winning **is on the page** :)**

Please** enter **and** vote **when the** polls open :D**

**xoxox**


	13. Making Love

**Giving In**

**Chapter 13: Making Love.**

**BETA'd **by the lovely** karencullen2007, **love you heaps!

If anyone is interested in entering a **Sexy Pirate Edward contest**, details are on my conjoined page with **JacklynnFrost**, it's called **dirtyedwardlovers-contests**, it's in my fave authors list, so check it out and enter :D

Sorry this one took awhile to get out, my computer jumbled all the boxes up... okay and me too, it was one of those 'I'll do it later but this is ok for now.' moments... those moments that you never actually have any intention of fixing after so much time has passed... well now I'm super confused and have to fix it, I almost this chapter and another 4-6 so good thing I'm fixing it lol

**xoxox**

* * *

When Edward got back I had just come out of the shower and was about to get changed,

"Oh god, Edward, you scared the hell out of me!" I said when he landed with a thud from coming through the window,

"Sorry, love." He said in a blank tone,

"What's wrong?" I asked turning to him,

"Nothing just thinking is all." he replied,

"About what?" I asked as he smirked and stepped closer so he was right in front of me,

"Dominating." he replied and I went weak, my legs gave out and he caught me,

This had been something I'd been trying to get him to do with me for a long time!

"I want to dominate you, Bella." he said and looked me in the eyes I was helpless and now extremely horny,

"I never said you couldn't." I said in a whisper so quiet that not even I heard it and he just chuckled,

"Get dressed and go downstairs so we can talk and discuss it then." he said and I rammed my clothes on so fast that he couldn't even leave before my hand was placed in his and I looked up at him smiling.

The both of us were sitting at the kitchen table, I was nervous and Edward was smiling,

"Bella, do you want to be dominated?" he said to me, I nodded vigorously,

"Do you want to be treated like a sex slave?" he asked a little worried at the confession of his fantasies,

"Yes please!" I blurted out with excitement, he chuckled but nodded,

"Alright so then, how is this going to work?" he asked more to himself so I didn't reply,

"Alright, I will say what I want and you can say no if you don't want to do it, fair?" he asked me and crossed his arm resting them on the table, once again I nodded,

"Good, first of all if we are going to do this, this won't be Bella and Edward the lovers, this will be Bella and Edward the master and slave." he said and a jolt of lust ran through me,

"My room will be your 'prison' and the house is mine, we are going to do this old school vampire slave style." he said and my panties were soaked those have been the books I was reading lately and he must of seen them,

"Yes just like your books, Bella, so now I know you know how you should behave." he said with an evil hot looking smirk that I wanted to lick off his face,

"You will play whatever role you want, virgin or not but this will be more fun if you can't guess my behaviour choice." he went on,

"Can we film it?" I asked and he looked at me suddenly dumbfounded,

"I never thought of that, but sure it will keep us in character the whole time that way and, Bella?" he said I looked up,

"We are at no stage to come out of character for the whole time then after that we will decide if we want to keep going or do something else." he said, this was awesome like a dream come true, I knew that yes at some point we would break character because I was human and because of that Edward too would most likely break character as well.

"We start the second you awake tomorrow, love, so if you want to do something soft tonight I won't stop you." He said and my eyes glazed over, this was my dream come true and fantasy and lust crazed everything come true!

"Can we make love?" I asked,

"We won't only make it but we will have it and cherish it." He said as I blushed and he got up, came to my chair and kissed my temple as he helped me down then we made our way up the stairs.

Up in Edward's room he laid me down and kissed me tenderly each moving our lips together as he lowered himself to me and I loved the pressure,

He gently bucked his hips to mine and I moaned with his growl,

He ripped my shirt open and took a sharp breath,

'_Whoops guess I forgot to put a bra on in my haste,'_ I thought with an evil grin.

He dipped his head down and licked my peak and it hardened on contact, he massaged the other then swapped,

It became unbearable and I bucked up into his hips searching for more,

"Fuck!" He groaned and kissed my neck working his way up to my lips, still he was gentle and for once I didn't care, I was happy.

His hands moved down to my sweats and he slid them down and lifted up his torso so he could rip his shirt off, then looked down and groaned while pushing his hips into mine and I growled too,

'_Whoops guess I forgot to put panties on in my haste,'_ I though with another evil grin,

He ripped his pants off and laid back on top of me then kissed my lips and ran his finger along my slit and I shuddered then bucked up, I was well and truly ready but I knew he would take precautions,

He dipped his finger in and started to pump me, then he slipped another in and I moaned at the feel,

"Please no more, I just want you!" I groaned as he flicked my clit,

"Good and I am all you will ever want." He growled in a protective, possessive tone as he removed his fingers,

He hovered over me again and placed his tip at my entrance then kissing my ear and dipping it inside with a groan,

Slowly he pushed in all the way and waited a bit for me to adjust, we looked into the others eyes as we realized how perfect this was,

"I love you," he said,

"I love you," I said

He slowly pulled out and then pushed back just as slow, I felt my stomach tighten, him moving this slow I could feel just how deep he was and it was driving me crazy,

Pulling back out was the best and I gasped, he pushed back in with a groan and started kissing my neck licking it and sucking it then moving to do the same with my lips,

We locked eyes and his pace grew a little quicker and I matched my pace with his both moving as one,

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I screamed when he hit my G-spot causing me to cum,

He groaned as my walls tightened around him and he bucked in a sharp movement causing him to explode,

I could feel his seed seeping inside me and came again at the force of his cold juice hitting my heated walls,

Edward pulled out and laid beside me kissing me until I could breathe again,

"Go to sleep my, love, for when you wake up I will be your master and the house will be set for what we plan to do." He said kissing me lovingly again,

"I love you, Edward, and I cant wait!" I said closing my eyes, then remembering something my eyes flew open and my heart started to beat like crazy.

"Wait, can I still say I love you?" I said franticly,

"I will work it into it somehow." He said with a smile as my heart and breathing slowed for a restful slumber, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day!

* * *

**AN: **My friend **JacklynnFrost** author of **Karma's A Witch **and I have created a contest profile where we will have contests for themed stories :P

Our first contest is a** Pirate Edward story, SMUT **of course because lets be frank we don't have enough** sexy Edward pirate stories! **

So if your interested, head on over to our page, it's:** /u/4348517/dirtyedwardloverscontests **

Our email account for sending us links to your** Pirate story **after you've read the terms for** winning **is on the page** :)**

Please** enter **and** vote **when the** polls open :D**

Also check out this **new story** I've been** BETAing, **you'll love it! Her name is… ever changing lol but for now its:** Edward the lion /s/8654824/1/the-lions just add **the** fanfiction url **part and vwala **:P **

**xoxox**


	14. The Rules

**Giving In**

**Chapter 14:** The Rules

**BETA'd by:** karencullen2007

If anyone is interested in entering a **Sexy Pirate Edward contest**, details are on my conjoined page with **JacklynnFrost**, it's called **dirtyedwardlovers-contests**, it's in my fave authors list, so check it out and enter :D

Much love to **SarahCullenxxx** her story **'Compelled'** is so damn **HOT**! **Edward** is a **teacher**... and a **DOM**, _Bella_ his _student_... and_ Sub_, you totally have to check it out! I love her loads and she really encourages me to update and write! Thanks again Love!

**xoxox**

* * *

I stirred awake and when my eyes flitted open I looked around the room immediately remembering our discussion from last night and the cameras,

I sat up and drew my legs to my chest for effect then looked around the room with a scared face,

The couch now had straps on it and the bed had hand cuffs on each knob, I swallowed hard then noticed that I felt restricted and my hand flew to my neck, I gasped,

Around my neck was a… I didn't really know,

"A necklace?" I thought, I got out of bed and went to walk to the door when I got pulled back, I spun around to see a leash connected to the necklace thingy,

"Actually it's a collar." I heard a velvet voice and turned slowly to the door and there was Edward, god he was hot, _'rein it in Bella get back into character!'_ I yelled at myself mentally,

"What is this place?" I asked him, he waltzed into the room closing the door behind him,

"This is your new home, this room is our playroom and your bedroom, and I intend to play with you." he said in a devilish voice,

"But I, I can't… what are you? What do you want with me and why am I tied up to the bed?" I yelled in hysterics, I was a good actress, even if everybody else thought otherwise.

But soon enough I'm going to have to get the part down and live like this not act like this… you know because of being forever young and all that.

He advanced on me and slapped me across the face with a grimace in place,

The slap stung but not enough for me to cry just get taken back by it; I held my cheek and looked up at him. He was such a good actor, by his face he was clearly angry yet even now he showed loving care in the way he handled me so delicately for this situation.

"First off, shut up, you may only speak if I give you permission to do so, second you will figure out what I am soon enough when I need you for something more than just sex, I want you for sex and other trivial things and I tied you to the bed so you couldn't escape, and before you ask the collar means you belong to me!" He finished, I looked down at my feet and only then did I realise I wasn't naked like how I went to bed,

I was wearing a lacy G-string and lacy singlet with a white see through robe, I looked at Edward in confusion and could see a twinkle in his eye, damn he was laughing at me, I didn't see a funny side so I sat on the bed,

"May I talk?" I huffed,

"Call me master," he starred me down, "yes you may talk." he sighed,

"What if I need to use the bathroom?" I complained,

"There will be few times I'm away from you, so you just need to ask me… and I think your forgetting something." he said pointedly,

"Master?" I questioned and he nodded,

"Perfect" he replied smugly.

"Hungry?" he asked and I nodded,

"I can't hear you." he sounded annoyed,

"Yes." I said in a whisper,

"Yes what?" he barked and I flinched,

"Yes, master." I said shakily, he glowered at me then stormed over to me and undid the leash from the bed and pushed me to move forward, taking it as a hint I made my way to the door and when I walked too fast I felt a tug and realised he still had the leash connected to me only this time it was Edward holding the end instead of the bed,

The whole house was somewhat the same but it had little things that were moved around and I had still yet to see any cameras, although they could be the small kind?

"Sit." He ordered as I got into the kitchen, he dropped my leash and went to the fridge pulling out a bowl and sitting it in front of me then grabbing a fork and handing it to me,

"Thank you, master." I said as I looked upon my meal, it was strawberries, raspberries, blueberries and grapes. Edward knew these were my favourites and I felt giddy now knowing that even with a cold exterior he had the warmest heart.

He sat next to me and ran his hand up my leg to my hip, I choked on the grape but then swallowed it whole when he hit my back, I blushed like mad and turned my head into my plate.

I finished breakfast and he stood up,

"Hand me your leash end." He said while looking me right in the eyes, I jumped off the seat and handed it to him than quickly washed the bowl and went back to him,

He started walking into the lounge room and sat on the couch then pointed for me to turn the TV and what not on. I enjoyed a movie while he sat there planning something in his head, I could see the cogs turning.

Halfway through the movie Edward turned to me,

"I need to run some rules by you, so you know what is what." he said,

"Yes, master." I answered,

"Lets go to the room." he replied and stood than tugged for me to follow, I hope he enjoys having me on the end of this leash because the second our little game is over he is going to get it, maybe I should do it in front of the family? No wait that's too personal.

Up in the bedroom Edward had me sit down as he paced the room,

"First of all, I own you, you belong to me and only me." He said and ran a hand through his hair,

"Second everything on your body is mine… including your body." he said then sat next to me,

I was still quiet and he started to show a dark smirk that made his fangs visible, then his hand went straight between my legs and I unconsciously spread them a little for him,

He pushed my panties aside and ran a finger along my slit, I moaned, he pushed a finger into me and started pumping, my head fell back and I snapped it up, he added another finger and his eyes bore into mine then he added a third and my muscles clamped down, he leaned into my ear,

"Even your orgasms are mine!" He seethed and pulled his hand away right before I was about to cum,

"Nooo!" I screeched, I could see him trying to hide a smile,

"Are you going against my word?" he asked and stood in front of me with a glare,

"No, master," I said biting back a _'pissed off horny fiancé'_ retort,

"Good." He replied and grabbed the leash and making his way to the back of the room, then I felt a tug so I got up and he went to the couch, I gulped hard,

"Sit down." He ordered me, my breathing was erratic as I sat down,

He grabbed my hand and pulled it so my hand was level with my ear then strapped it down, doing the same to my other arm,

Edward leaned in and his hands went behind my head as he took the leash off and threw it on the bed,

Then he grabbed my ankle and shackled it down to the floor then grabbing my other ankle he tied it to the chair,

If he kneeled in front of me, he could easily fuck me.

* * *

**AN: **My friend **JacklynnFrost** author of **Karma's A Witch **and I have created a contest profile where we will have contests for themed stories :P

Our first contest is a** Pirate Edward story, SMUT **of course because lets be frank we don't have enough** sexy Edward pirate stories! **

So if your interested, head on over to our page, it's** u/4348517/dirtyedwardloverscontests **

Our email account for sending us links to your** Pirate story **after you've read the terms for** winning **is on the page** :)**

Please** enter **and** vote **when the** polls open :D**

**xoxox**


	15. Couch Play

**Giving In**

**Chapter: 15 - Couch Play**

**BETA'd by: karencullen2007**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner my net went down DX Also I'll be going away for three weeks or so, so no update till then :( However enjoy this yummy Edward now :D**

**PLEASE don't forget to enter the Pirate Edward contest, link is on my page: Dirtyedwardlovers! It;s JacklynnFrost's and my contest page :D**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**xoxox**

* * *

"I'm going to fuck you, Bella, nice and hard." He growled, and I moaned an approval,

"You like me talking dirty do you?" he asked intrigued,

"Yes, master." I replied, his grin grew into my favourite smirk and he leaned in to kiss me roughly,

"Tell me you love me and only me," he growled possessively,

"I love you, only you!" I moaned as he rubbed my nipples and ripped the gown off, then my G-string.

"No please don't!" I said remembering my role, he smirked knowing that now I had to try and make amends to my past statements.

"You want it." He said smugly, I bit my lip,

"No?" I said trying to sound convincing but it came out more of a question then anything.

"Don't lie to me, I can smell you, you're fucking dripping," he hissed as he got closer to my pussy,

"You smell so good," he groaned, I clamped my legs together as best I could, which was pretty poor considering.

"Tut-tut, Bella, you shouldn't hide your nectar from your master," he said smirking and pulled my legs apart, I barely got them together with the position I was in, he dropped his head down and pulled my lips apart with his fingers then swiped his tongue from cunt to clit and I bucked in his face screaming from the feel of his ice cold tongue on my hot needy flesh,

"Yes, you are perfect!" He groaned and stood up, ripping his shirt off and throwing it to the floor then kicking his shoes off and grabbing his belt, pulling it out of the loops. My mouth went dry.

"You want this." He said. Edward kneeled on the couch with his legs on either side of mine pushing his hardened cock in my face, then rubbed it against my chest,

"Yes, master," I said answering his question and not being able to help breaking my characters moral values. I even tried to reach it, he stood up and whipped me with the belt he had on my thigh. I yelped in shock and slight tingling pain thant I actually enjoyed in the end.

"It wasn't a question! It was a statement." he growled as I whimpered, he threw the belt to the floor and rubbed his still covered cock with his hand roughly, groaning like an animal as he watched me, I couldn't help it I became so wet that I could of cum any second. He undid his button and zip then let his pants drop to the floor leaving him in his boxers,

"I want you to scream that you want it," he growled mischievously, then put his hand under the elastic of the boxers and grabbed his length groaning. I felt my juices pool onto the leather couch beneath me and would have drooled had my mouth not have been so dry from want.

"A tease before the show." He said, he started to move under the boxers. It was so hot, I NEEDED friction, he bucked into his hand and kept stroking harder and faster each time,

"Oh FUCK!" he growled and got in my face kneeling again and panting right at me, god I needed it, he bucked again it hit my chest. I was going to combust, my face was beet red and hotter then a summers day in the sun.

"Fuck, master, I want your cock!" I yelled and pleaded as he smirked and got off of me then ripping his boxers off he kneeled on the floor between my legs and grabbed my hips,

"Finally letting go my, pet," He growled approvingly and put the tip of his cock at my entrance and rubbed, slicking his dick in the juice and I groaned with his animal one. He pushed in hard and groaned then pulled out and rammed in again making a quick rhythm, I tried to buck with him but he held me back and slammed into me again and again, the restraints didn't help either.

"Who… do… you…belong …to… and… love?" he growled between thrusts, I screamed, "FUCK!" and I knew I was close, he was too, our panting was getting worse,

"You… and… only… you!" I replied through more thrusts,

"Cum for me!" he growled,

"Cum on my dick, I want to feel your pussy spasm around my cock and squeeze it." He growled in my ear, I came and screamed with release, he slammed into me again as hard as he did the night we did it rough and it hurt… like hell, but he came and that's all I cared about, We were both breathing heavy and he pumped a few more times getting all the milk out of him then pulled out. He untied me and put me on the bed.

"Hands and knees." He growled, completely exhausted and shaking I rushed into the position, he placed his hard cock against my lips and rocked forward parting them but not entering, my body shook with the need to push him inside.

"Mmm you like it don't you?" he asked roughly,

"Yes, master," I moaned, he shoved his dick inside me with force and groaned, then began ramming into me, he held my hips and slammed into me so hard his balls hit my clit and I moaned viciously at the feel,

"God I want more." He groaned and pulled out then placed his dick at my tight asshole and rubbed our juices on the area, I tensed but before I could freak out he pulled back then slammed back into my pussy. I gasped, he pushed a finger into my ass and started pumping, I bucked hard against him and groaned. It felt so weird but I somehow made me hornier. He added another finger and stretched my ass while pumping me harder,

"More?" I moaned unsure of what I was asking for, my ass slightly hurt from stretching and I was embarrassed but couldn't really care at that moment.

"Fuck your dirty!" he growled and rammed three fingers into my ass and slammed into me at the same time causing me to spasm around him and practically choke his cock, he withdrew his cold fingers and slammed something not as cold into my ass. Edward came after me and landed on top of my body then pulled out, our juice spilling everywhere.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair,

"My little, pet," He smirked,

"You're so talented, master," I breathed shakily still unable to regain my breath,

"I love you, master." I said and again he kissed me, before he got off the bed and laid me down to rest,

"Rest, for you have many more duties to fulfil, and that plug looks so hot in you, I can't wait to fuck your arse!" he growled and went over to the couch and laid down, I fell asleep quit comfortably considering I had a butt plug in place. I swear I saw Edward lick the couch where my juices spilled out… but I couldn't be sure in my sleepy state.


	16. Shower Fun

**I'm back ^.^ My brother has a new baby added to the family, which is why I've been away, I was temporarily living with them to help them out.**

**How was your christmas and new years? Feel free to let me know :P**

**Don't forget that JacklynFrost and I are hosting a competition for a sexy Pirate Edward, entries have to be in the second of feb... American date... so for me living Australia, you guys get an extra day ;) Check out the page, link is on my page!**

**Also I want to host a Q&A for Edward and Bella for this story... when I have finished this story I'll be asking them questions that you have sent in for me to ask, if you have any questions for them please let me know through either review or private chat, you can have as many questions as you want, or just one... a simple hello even, I have writing Q&A's for them so please join in :)**

**BETA'd by none other than karencullen2007**

* * *

The rest of that afternoon was unconventional after I woke up; I ate and relaxed so I would be ready for him the next day.

He took the plug out the next morning but still he didn't touch me, I was getting horny, he was doing little things that added up to big things that turned me on and he knew it.

"Come shower me, Pet." he said and pulled me up the stairs. _'I want to do more than shower you!' _I practically screamed in my head and thanked god again for letting my thoughts being Edward's only exception.

"Yes, Master." I replied following him, _'At least I'll see him naked, right?'_ I said hopeful to myself.

He stopped at the bathroom door and pushed me in first then locked it behind him out of habbit, turning to me he grinned and stood right in my face.

He bent his head down and smelt my neck, I remembered my role… because once again I'd forgotten about it.

"Master, are you a vampire?" I asked pretending to be scared but really I was just turned on,

"Yes." he chuckled and licked my throat, he probably thought that my mental brain farts were funny… well we don't all have super memory now do we?

"Undress me." He said with a smirk in my ear then pulled back,

I ripped his shirt off and racked my nails along his chest then grabbing his hand I sucked his finger, he groaned in approval, it was so erotic sucking his finger. We both enjoyed it and I didn't want to stop.

I pulled back and ran my hands through his hair pushing it back, his hair was like a fetish, you had to touch it, you had to run your fingers in it, Edward moaned at the feel. Edward knew how I felt about his hair so he didn't bother me even now as master and slave.

I pulled his belt out and took his shoes off then stripped him of his pants and then boxers; I hadn't worn anything since our play session yesterday.

Edward licked his lips and stared hungrily at my chest then slowly making his way to my sex, where he groaned with want.

"In the shower, Pet." He said, I jumped in and he followed then turned the water on, it came out cold then went to warm the way I liked it. The cold didn't bother me though I'm so used to it now, that I don't flinch at it.

I racked my nails down his chest and over his abs, grazing the muscles on his forearms and then back to his hair. He cleared his throat and looked at me pointedly… I forgot my role again and I could see the humour in his eyes as he silently berated me.

I ran my fingers down his chest and abs until I stopped at his belly button and trailed my finger down his snail trial of hair until I reached the mother load!

"Stop!" he yelled, I flinched and looked up at him innocently, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me tongue and all, lifting my leg up and wrapping it around his waist, then lightly he thrust and hit the lips of my core, I moaned and he growled,

I bit my lip and he pulled my lip out of my mouth with his hand then sucked it into his own mouth and moaned,

"Now I know why you do it… you taste so fucking good." He moaned, pushing into my core and rocking at the entrance, but never entering.

"I need you," he breathed, "want you." He growled, I moaned and pulled him closer with my leg, or at least tried he didn't even budge, I scowled and he grinned, then pushed into me and moaned,

Our breaths were coming in short gasps as he pumped faster, grabbing my leg at the hip, the one connected to his hip.

He groped it and shoved into me, using his hand to move my hip into moving with his thrusting, I groaned as he man handled me, he looked down at our joining and moaned then made a slow thrust followed by a quick one.

"God that is so hot… watching my cock slip in and out of your cunt covered in your juice." He said, I looked down too, to see his cock disappearing into me and I moaned even harder, it was so hot… too hot I couldn't look at it or I'd cum all over him,

"No, watch it and cum, Bella, I want you to watch yourself cum." He growled, I looked down again and I could feel the pull in my gut, I was so close I couldn't hold off any longer and when he slightly changed the angle I came, his dick went in wet and came out saturated with fresh juices.

"Fuck." I breathed watching it, he was still hard as he rammed into me again and again then watching as he spilled his seed inside me, some of it seeped onto the bathroom floor but got washed away and the rest was inside me, I thought with a smile.

"Fuck is right." He replied pulling out and kissing my head, then dropping my leg and kneeling on the ground in front of me, he put the other leg over his shoulder so I wasn't straining it by having it support me two times in a row.

He licked my clit then sucked it, I gasped feeling myself going back to that high, he moved down and licked my pussy, sucking it and drinking all of our juices out, then moving back to my clit and shoving three fingers in my pussy,

Sucking and pumping at a steady rhythm, eventually I couldn't take it and I came all over his face, he licked it up and sucked his fingers clean,

"Delicious!" he purred then looked at his own problem,

"I seem to be dirty, Bella," he said, I jumped down to my knees and licked his cock, he groaned and pushed his dick closer to my face,

I took him in and cleaned along his length trying to get the base as well every time I went back down; he moaned and bucked into my mouth,

"Oh god, I'm gonna fucking blow my load." He groaned his question,

"Mmmm." I moaned a yes, he pulled out and rammed back in deep in my throat then shot off his load and pumped a few more times before he pulled out breathing hard,

"Good, Pet." He breathed and turned the water off then gave me a towel and we both dried off. As we left the room Edward pulled into the direction of the 'playroom,' I put on one of Edward's shirts jumped under the covers and fell asleep with him cuddling me from behind.

I can't wait to see what else he has planned!

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^.^**

**Please read the above AN: and I hope you enter and participate in my wackyness :D**

**Love & Reviews**

**xoxox**


	17. Spank, Whip, Fuck!

**Giving In**

**Chapter: 17 - Spank, Whip, Fuck!**

**BETA'd by: karencullen2007, she is truely the most awesomest and amazingest person ever! Please thank her and show her some love, her stories are awesome, ou should check them out ^.^**

**SarahCullenxxx I am updating this chapter for you :) For being a truely awesome best friend ever, her helpfull and forceful words are the best in making me update... guilty though I did hold out until she updated her amazing story Compelled, drools, it's really good! Teacher Edward XD **

**I am currently going through some floods at the moment, power is going out everywhere and my net is shotty becuase of it, show me some love and I'll try and get thrugh it to update again ;)**

**The Pirateward contest has been extended to the end of Feb, so if you want to enter get your story in now! just visit DirtyEdwardLovers-Contests page to check out the details!**

**xoxox**

* * *

Waking up the next morning I was relaxed… well that was one way to put it, I went to sit up but stopped immediately. When the hell did he put the butt plug back in?

I looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere, he didn't tie me up so I was free to walk around… wasn't I? Taking a look around I noticed that no, I wasn't free; he had tied me up just like how he butt plugged me.

The door opened and in came a god of sex. He had a book that he was looking at although I didn't know what; I couldn't see the title through his long fingers.

"Last night was enjoyable no?" he asked with no emotion, I nodded, he clicked his tongue pointedly.

"Yes, Master." I said, he closed the book and placed it down on a table with oodles of his other books,

"Have you any idea what I have planned for today?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow, still no emotions showed through. I thought about it and had no clue so I stayed quiet.

"What is something I've wanted to do for a while?" he asked like he was talking to a stupid child, I didn't know that either, getting married was one thing… I said what came to my head and boy I wish I didn't!

"A threesome?" I replied, his features turned to stone, his eyes black and a feral snarl ripped through his lips.

"No." he growled then turned around and tried to calm himself down, he walked over to me and unclipped my collar then connected the chain, he pulled me into Rosalie and Emmett's spare room which was to my shock a D/s room, filled with all the tools and gadgets you'd ever need.

He connected me to a bench and strapped me down then parted my legs and I knew he wanted me to keep them there,

"I'm going to punish you, Pet," He said smoothly, I was shocked that he went back to calling me Pet instead of Bella. "then tomorrow you will guess again as to what I want." He said roughly setting up the rest of the items and grabbing a few other things.

"I'm going to whip you with a flogger, you _will_ count. If it becomes too much then say Emerald. That is your only safe word and it will be my decision at how we shall move on… if at all." He sneered the last part and ran his hand along my bare cheeks, lightly parting them and grabbing the plug, instead of just taking it out he started to thrust it in and out testing my stretching progress before finally removing it,

"Very nice," he congratulated me, "I wont use the flogger first though, I want you to count to five as I hit you with my hand." He said, _whack. _I yelped unprepared for the landing.

"What?" he barked anger filling his voice,

"One I meant one," I replied quickly he whacked me again,

"Two," I said and bit my lip, he wasn't hitting me too hard but it did sting and I was going to bet it was only going to get worse!

_Whack,_ "three," I blurted. I didn't get it, his hand was harder then the flogger… surely the flogger should have been the starting point…

_Whack,_ "four," it was getting sore as he moved to different places and would be sensitive when he revisited these areas, _whack. _

"Five," I said breathing my relief that it was over…then I heard him pick something up and remembered the flogger… again!

"Now ten more with the flogger, count on from five." He sneered baring his sharp teeth, I expected the whip of the flogger but instead felt his hand smooth over my hot ass, no literally it was burning… slightly,

"Count!" He ordered, _whip._

"Shit... six," I squeaked as that hurt and stung like a bitch, he chuckled, _whip._

"Seven," I said, this wasn't funny, _whip._

"Eight," I felt my eyes start to sting, _whip._

"Nine," I yelped, my eyes leaking my usual traitor tears, _whip._

"Ten," I cried, five more that's it, I could handle that! _Whip._

"Eleven," I blubbered, he smoothed his hand over my ass again, I felt myself start to leak out of my folds. Edward then removied his hand and he whipped again,

"Jesus twelve," I screamed, he grunted,

"Yes there were twelve apostles now stop crying, Bella, we're almost done." He grouched, _whip._

"Th-thirteen," I stuttered, _whip._

"Fourteen," one more, just one. W_hip._

"Fuck-teen," I screamed, he laughed.

"Fuck-teen isn't a number, Bella, try again and if you don't want another I suggest you get it right this time." He said calmly… coldly,

"Fifteen, I said fifteen." I quickly muttered,

"Good girl," he said, I felt his hand again, then a cool substance being rubbed into me, like a cream.

"Now, Bella, the flogger can be for both pain and pleasure. Always remember that." He said and kissed my neck, as he said that I felt my arousal drip from my pussy lips and drop onto the floor in droplets.

"Yes, Master." I said and sniffled, he unchained me and lifted me up bridal style, then took me into the bathroom were he had a bath already, ready for me.

Gently he placed me in the water; it stung but soon became pleasurable,

"I think you deserve a reward," he cooed, bloody right I did!

After washing my hair he started to rub my breasts, I moaned and he moved down to my belly button then down again, he rubbed my lips and pinched my clit, I looked at him and he kissed me.

I was shocked but kissed him back, he slipped his fingers into my lips and started to thrust, I lifted my hips to meet him and our kiss became frantic, he slipped his own hand down his pants and grasped his swollen cock from outside of the tub beside me,

Our mouths worked as his hands worked both of us, I grabbed his head and knotted my fingers in his hair efficiently pulling him closer… or at least me closer to him.

I was moving my hips franticly with his fingers. So close. He groaned in our kiss at his own hand stroking him roughly, I moved my hand from his hair down his body and into his pants, I felt his pre-cum drip onto my hand as it passed the head.

Grabbing his cock and stroking it madly, he put his now free hand in my hair and I groaned knowing where it had just been, I knew it was my reward but I'd rather this then just me!

We kept it up and I came violently on his hand, my body shuddered as my orgasm spasmed, till I got it back under control.

He jerked in my hold and then I felt his cum seep into my hand, I pulled it out and rubbed it over my chest, as he removed his hand from between my lips,

"Fuck, my cum looks so hot on your tits." He groaned, then started wiping it off, I rose my eyebrow,

"You need to rest, I doubt it would be a good idea if we kept this up… and it would very uncomfortable for you to rest with my cum all over you." He said with humour and kissed me again, I giggled but he was right.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to read the top and also I have a Q&A going on, if you want to ask ths Edward and Bella... or me a question about the story or them you can either put the question in a review or a PM, I'll create a whole chapter just on that question... maybe even a few questions... I've already done a few so please feel free to ask, they are so much fun to write ^.^**

**xoxox**


	18. Pulling The Plug

**Giving In**

**Chapter 18: Pulling The Plug**

**BETA'd by the best person in the world! karencullen2007, there is no way I could have gotten this far without her!**

**Also I want to thank the bestest friend who I love so much SarahCullenxxx who demands I update because I demand the same of her and her lovely story Compelled, which is about the hottest teacherward and Domward in one ^.^ did I mention that dirty talking is a given there? well it is! O.O**

**I was going to have this story out for Valentines day but when I woke up there was someone at my front door (no trust me its not what you think! No hot guys in this sap story.), I take a peek and turn around almost running away to find my mum to tell her who it is, she said to go out and face them and tell them what I have to say... So I did, I went to the door in my jammies and stood behind the screen securty door, keeping it well and truely LOCKED!**

**It was a girl that I met in school, she was trying to commit suicide in the toilets and I convinced her otherwise, she had no friends and moved schools because she was being teased. Once I got her to her feet she later ditched me for other girls that then ditched her because of her attitude i.e being a bitch. I stupidly took her back because I felt sorry for her and no one should have no friends.**

**When we left school she found a boyfriend and I didn't hear from her for a year, when he dumped her she came back to me crying that he was controling and had her phone and deleted my texts and wouldn't let her talk to anyone... stupidly I believed her, she is very convincing! She plays the victim so well that even when you're the victim she makes you feel like you were the agressor. (sorry if my spelling is wrong I just really want to get this out!).**

**We became best friends, or so I thought, she treated me like shit alot but I forgave her because that is what friends do, just because she didn't treat me as a proper friend didn't mean I had to change who I am, I'm nice person and the most loyal friend there is. Over our friendship she had plenty of boyfriends that took first place over me and when she was single she was adament about getting me a boyfriend so when I got myself someone nice she went through my phone and took his number then text him saying 'She won't put out for you but I will so when you're done with the stiff I'm ready and waiting.' He told me himself even showing me the text, I was shocked and pissed but he begged me not to tell her I knew because she threatened to come after him if he told me.**

**So I lost him because he was scared of her and he was in the army! Years later and more failed attempts at having boyfriends, she is a very jealous person and wanted me all to herself, she didn't want me to have the option of spending time with someone else over her. When she had a boyfriend she would try and set me up with one of his friends who were a) ugly as shit and b) complete scumbags, but she didn't care because she knew nothing would come of it.**

**I woke up one morning to having one of her boyrfriends friends laying next to me a pull out couch with his hand between my legs over my tight leggings that I fell alseep in, he was not at the house when I fell asleep , she let him in later and told him where to find me. I cracked it as you would having some creepo do that and I went home, she sent me a message saying she doesn't know why I freaked out and I didn't just go along with it... well lets see I was a virgin when that happened and I'd already been nearly raped years before! SO jee why the fuck did I freak out?! She knew both those things too but made me feel like shit, I ignored her for three months and she finally apologized saying she didn't mean it to sound the way it did.**

**I was more cautious of her by that point and one of the last times I saw her she had a guy come over and then made out I slept with him, she then went and told my sister that and she keeps telling people in the family. I used to work with my so called friend and she got me fired because people at work said they would like to hang out with me after work, she didn't like it and lied to get me fired. **

**Anywhooo so she rocks up to my front door demanded I open the door I told her no, I'd had enough of her shit. She made out that the stuff she said to people at work like 'She's not my friend, I just use her because she is dumb enough to stick around and come back because she thinks I'm her friend.' A) a worker told me she said this and b) I was there for the conversation anyway. I told her this and she said I had it wrong and didn't comprehend it properly. I glared at her, thinking seriously how can you not comprehend that properly?!**

**Anywho she then tells me that lately, meaning this year, she has done more than 10 drive bye's past my house and parked up the road and watched my house more than 4 times... these numbers don't include how many times she's done it over the more than year I've been ignoring her for!**

**She slanted her head and her eyes twitched and blinked three times and her personality would change, she said to the people at work she was bipoalr with MPD and depressed, and a spycho. I went to the police and reported her and they told me that she is a stalker and a threat and to call them if she comes back and doesn't leave! She has also told guys that I've dated (rang and text to many guys I've liked over the years) and threatened that if they kept talking to me or blah blah blah that she would find them and come after them, and god only knows what else. That freaked me out even more, I already have a stalker and now I have two... Just god damn great!**

**ANywho I was completely freaked out and upset and yes truamatized over this because it's super screwed the hell up that even during her visit she never apologized, only made out that she was the victim and I was the bad one for not being her friend cause now she has none, I have friends and I don't need her in my life! My real friends care about me and make me feel good, not like shit!**

**Love you all and hope this didn't bore anyone! **

**xoxox**

* * *

I woke up the next day the exact same way I had woken up the day before, butt plug in place and collar connected to the chain which was tide to the bed. I yawned and closed my eyes again when Edward walked back into the room.

He didn't say anything really. He just rolled me over onto my back and started to massage my neck and shoulders, working his way down my body through all the knots.

When he got to my bottom he stroked it… oddly, but pleasurably.

"Such a lovely ass… and a beautiful shade of red," he murmured as he kissed each cheek. I groaned, "patience, love," he whispered, moving my legs apart and spreading my cheeks. He grabbed the plug and started to thrust it inside me, testing again.

"Now, Bella, guess what we're going to do today?" he asked seductively. "And I'd hate to teach you another lesson, so please use that pretty smart little head of yours and guess right!" he said with a slight growl.

I thought hard as he kept thrusting the plug into me, I groaned again and that's when it hit me!

"You, want to take me from… behind?" I asked confused. He stopped moving the plug and pulled it out.

"Very good, pet, you learn very quickly," he said as he laid his bare stomach on my back and kissed my throat and shoulder line.

Leaning back and rubbing something cold on my ass, I jumped at the feel of the gooey substance and he chuckled,

"Oh fuck." I heard him say from behind me as he must have put the gel on his cock, then I felt his tip at the entrance, "Ready?" he asked as I nodded my response. He thrust in slow as I groaned. A tear trickled down my face as I felt the pain of him entering my poor butt. He was WAY bigger then the plug!

He slid his full length in and waited for me to be ready, I could hear him breathing heavily through his nose. I gasped at the fullness of it, and when I was finally ready I bucked backwards to him, softly.

He groaned animalistically and slid out just to push back in, "That's it, pet, let me hear you!" he groaned behind me as I moaned. His hand went from the bed to slowly stroking my arms, then groping my breasts. Twisting and pulling them.

His hands travelled down my body to my hips where he harshly slammed into me from behind - Grunting and growling his pleasure – then shocked me by slipping his hand between my legs and into my folds.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he began to thrust, I could feel it as he entered me at the same time with both hand and cock. He growled at the pressure.

"That's it, love, give it to me!" he hissed. I could feel my stomach tighten more then it ever had before.

"Fuck! So tight!" he groaned deeply. I could feel him pulsating from behind me, he was so close.

As he thrust into me more forcefully both ways I could feel my wetness seep out and I cried into the room as I saw stars, my limbs were weakening as he kept his onslaught of thrusts coming.

"Fuck, Bella!" he rumbled as he came, pushing into me with unknown force and spilling his seed. We both dropped and panted like crazy.

"Wow!" I said blushing. He rolled us so I was laying on his chest.

"You said it, love," he replied regulating his breathing.

"Lunch or breakfast?" he asked as I thought for a second.

"Breakfast please," I replied. He was acting… different, like all loving again. I wonder why that is?

He made me pop tarts and I loved them! Especially the chocolate and marshmallow flavour, he rarely let me indulge in junk food due to wanting me always healthy. He watched me with this odd glint in his eye and it drove me insane, what the hell was he thinking?

"Edward?" I'd forgotten my role completely because of his behaviour.

"Yes, love?" he responded smugly with humour.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked looking him up and down as the twinkle turned into a full blown smile on his face,

"It's our last day, love," he stated, I must have looked confused… scratch that I did look confused, like a huge WTF? Was on my forehead or something, "of me dominating you, and I have something lined up for this afternoon," he was smouldering at me; I had to cross my legs to stay focused.

"But then what happens next?" I asked as he chuckled.

"How about we fuck on any piece of furniture we can?"

I almost came when he said that! Edward saying fuck so freely was a _huge_ turn on!

"Um… that sounds good, what about after that?" I asked.

"Let's work it out when we get there. We have a bit of time… who knows when my siblings are coming back." He said huskily.

Edward and I had sat down for a movie, his choice was different, I had no idea that when he said a movie he really meant porn.

The girl on the TV straddled the man and rubbed her pussy on his hard dick. I was getting so wet from this movie, but every time I leant over to relieve myself with Edward he pushed me away, having my privates no where near his. Given we were on the lounge couch… maybe he didn't want the family to smell us here?

It was frustrating and I was going to blow!

By the end of the movie I was one turned on chic and I have no idea how Edward managed to keep his hands and cock to himself during that hardcore porn feast he put on.

He pulled me into our room and pushed me against a wall. Kissing me and groping me. His tongue was half way down my throat, my legs wrapped around his hips and grinding on his crotch like mad… until he pulled away and set me down on the floor while taking a step back.

"Love, we should stop." He said with an undertone of rumbling, his eyes closed and breathing hard.

"Why?" I pouted closing my eyes and kissing his lips, trying to restate the contact.

"I _need_ to go hunt," he growled out firmly. Well fuck me stupid! This was so unfair, I'm a horny bitch and he's just going to leave me like this?

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! please leave a review if you love me ^.^**

**Also Edward and Bella are taking questions if you have any for them :)**

**And don't forget about the Pirateward competition held by JacklynnFrost and myself on our joined page on my profile, contest ending soon!**

**xoxox**


	19. Teasing With Toy's

**Giving In**

**Chapter 19: Teasing With Toy's**

**BETA: the lovely karencullen2007**

**Here is a late St. Patrick's day update! Lucky pots of gold all around! I hope you all enjoy this chapter... I empty promise to update very soon too! This chapter is dedicated to all who showed me so much love after my break down in the past AN: Thank you all!**

* * *

Edward threw me on the bed and bound my hands and feet to the head and foot boards of the bed posts. Then he went into his drawer beside the bed and pulled out a dildo by the looks of it… it was green. I smiled, it was the same colour as his eyes used to be.

He smirked as he approached the bed, then lifted me up and placed the butt plug back into my ass and laid me down gently.

"Do you have any idea of what trouble you're in?" he asked. I gulped and shook my head no, his smirk became evil and his eyes turned onyx.

"Good!" he replied and sat between my legs, then took my underwear off and replaced them with a lacy pair. I questioned him with my eyes but he held a hand piece in his hands and pressed a button. When he did the panties I was wearing started to vibrate and my eyes shot to the back of my head.

"You like?" he said smoothly and I moaned my reply.

"Then you'll love what I have in store for you," he groaned.

Edward grabbed the dildo and with his finger sliced a hole in the panties – not where the wires or vibrator was but where my opening was – and slid the dildo through the hole and into my folds.

I felt so close to cumming right now! But Edward wasn't finished, he then ripped my bra off and pushed my breasts together then clamped them, I let out a shrill scream of pain and pleasure mixed.

As if I wasn't wet enough before from the porn now he does this to me?

"Well I'm going hunting, you may cum as many times as you feel like… but I want to hear you, and I want you to scream as if I'm here fucking you!" he growled. I nodded, my voice too affected by the pleasure. He kissed my lips one last time before turning the panties up to level three and jumping out the widow.

Already it was too much and I screamed my release into the room with Edward's name falling from my lips for every second of it.

Once my first one had subsided I started to struggle against my restraints, the first orgasm had made my clit very sensitive and right now I was in overdrive and it started to sting a little, but after a bit the tingle started again and then the moaning, Edward was a huge tease.

After my fifth time cumming I was covered in sweat and couldn't wait for Edward too cool me down. Edward came back through the window, his arousal very evident; he came over to the bed and unzipped his pants.

"I want you to suck me, and as of now you're no longer allowed to cum." He growled as he pulled his pants off and slid his boxers to the floor. Then slipping on the bed and in front of me, he held the headboard of the bed and smirked.

"Open up." he ordered with a smirk.

I opened my mouth and he slipped himself in and started to thrust, then smirked again and turned the panties up to four; he slid in and out faster and I created a sucking motion as he moved in my mouth.

"Fuck," he moaned as he bounced in and out of me. I used my tongue and teeth for extra help, and I needed it, I was so close to cumming it wasn't funny. I started to moan around his cock and buck my hips hoping to feel more of the dildo.

Edward smirked, "you're a, naughty girl, do you want to cum?" he asked sadistically.

I whimpered and nodded my head.

"Well then let me help you," he said mischievously.

The next thing I knew not only was he thrusting his cock into my mouth but he was thrusting the dildo into my pussy. I nearly died ...it felt so good.

"Oh fuck!" Edward growled and shoved his cock down my throat.

His seed was cold like ice as it slid down. As Edward came I started to convulse but he pulled the dildo out and turned the panties off, I screamed my disapproval and he grabbed my thighs roughly.

"I will fuck you myself," Edward growled as he ripped my panties off and the tit chains, and then laid down on me. I could feel him between my legs, he was so ready for me and twitching at my opening, his cock head flicking clit per twitch. After the amount of orgasms I just had, I'd be ready for anything!

He slammed into me and I heard the most guttural growl from him ever!

"God your so wet and so tight," he grunted.

"And you're fucking huge and long!" I moaned back.

He smirked and humped me, his cold dick felt good against my hot and overused pussy.

"So warm," he moaned and kneeled while still in me. Then grabbed my hips and thrust into me in a different position. I wasn't sure how much more I could cope, he was going at it and I wanted to so badly just cum.

"Cum for me, baby," Edward growled.

"Cum _with_ me!" I begged, he leant over and kissed my lips, running his tongue along my lips and when I went to kiss him he pulled back and slipped out of me, I was so close!

He rubbed his head at my entrance and teased my mouth with his tongue, I moaned and whined over all the teasing, slowly thrusting my hips to try and catch his cock in my dripping cunt.

Finally as I was about to cum Edward pushed his way into me and I started to constrict around him, his eyes went wide and he rammed into me as I came all over him, his orgasm was so hard that his cum was spilling out of me and getting stuck to the both of us.

"Wow!" I breathed as Edward laid next to me trying to catch his breath.

"Bella, wow doesn't even explain it," he murmured beside me. Then he cradled me into his arms and kissed my head until every inch was loved by him.

"Rest now my, love, for you'll need strength tomorrow," he said full of promise to me quietly.

"Why what's happening tomorrow?" I asked, he didn't reply.

"Edward?" I asked again whining,

"You'll see," he said simply as he ran his hand along my face to further cool me down. I cuddled up to him and sighed, then finally fell off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Love and Reviews please!**

**xoxox**


	20. Theatre Fun

**Giving In**

**Chapter 20: Theatre Fun**

**BETA'd by the ever awesome karencullen2007 who is re-betaing this for me, love you loads! :)**

**HAPPY EASTER everyone! I hope you all ate heaps of chocolate ^.^**

**ANNND the pirate Edward compettion is now fully open until we get certain amount of entries then it will be two months from then that we close the competition for voting, so if you have an awesome pirate Edward story you'd like to write send it in by either email or PM or DOC-X or whatever to either my page or the conjoined page that JacklynnFrost and I made, address to the page is on my profile!**

**Enjoy the chapter ^.^**

* * *

As I awoke the next morning something felt off, I opened my eyes and searched the room to find Edward missing.

"Edward?" I called frantically.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay I'm here," he raced to the bed and cupped my face with his hands.

"Where were you?" I demanded.

"Fixing you breakfast," he replied and sat a tray on my lap with a crooked grin. I looked down to find buttered toast with juice and a bowl of fruit on the side and smiled up at him as I scoffed the food down.

"So are you going to tell me about today or what?" I asked between food chunks, he laughed a musical laugh.

"Nope, I'll show you." He replied playfully.

"Please?" I begged, he thought about it but could never resist my magic word.

"Fine, we're going out," he said casually. I gave him a weary look.

"Where?" I hesitated as I dazed into his mesmerising eyes. He smiled as I bit my lip, his hand had been rubbing circles just above my knee this whole time, but, now his hand was moving up my thigh and squeezing gently, suggestively, along the way.

"To see a movie," he replied coolly.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded once.

"Can we see The Last Air Bender? One of lead actors… Soka looks just like Jasper!" I proclaimed with a giggle.

"Really?" he replied amused, I nodded.

"His name is Jackson Rathbone," I replied, Edward nodded his head in understanding and answering.

We left for the movie but Edward never stopped touching me. I didn't mind it though. What I did mind was that he never seemed to touch me enough.

We arrived at the theatre and Edward at my silent protest bought the tickets, Edward loved to be ever the gentleman and I couldn't take that away from him no matter how much I disagreed to some of it.

I hid behind Edward at the counter, I didn't think that the clerk would see me and I was starting to freak out. The boy from Jake's pack was here and he saw me as we walked in, probably able to remember Edward's scent. He started at me funny again and then smiled but I didn't like the way he smiled… it was sick somehow, but Edward never noticed it… I wondered if he was keeping his thoughts occupied from Edward, all the wolves knew Edward could read minds because that was how they communicated most of the time instead of getting naked to talk or inform us of something.

I tried to pull Edward away and made a mental note to tell Edward that I thought that this guy was creepy.

As usual we sat at the back and away from everyone, in a couple's seat, as the movie started I rested my hand on Edward's thigh and leaned against his shoulder. Edward placed his hand under the hem of my skirt and rubbed my thigh softly, it was turning me on. His hand became more insistent and moved all the way up my thigh. I suppressed a moan as he started rubbing my already wet core. If he could play this game then so could I!

Edward pulled my panties to the side and shoved two fingers in my dripping pussy. Then he smirked at me. I placed my hand over his semi hard cock… well I guess that explains why he started to feel me up, I silently thank the hard-on god.

I started to rub him through the material as he started to thrust his fingers. I knew I had to do more, I opened his pants up and pulled his manhood out fully and started to stroke it.

Edward growled quietly at me and added a third finger, I applied more pressure in return.

"Fuck, Bella, you naughty girl," he moaned pulling out his fingers and pulling me onto his lap. I was facing towards the movie screen when he slammed his cock into me. He moved at lightning speed and he had clamped his hand over my mouth as I moaned loudly from the impact.

"Children are in here my, sweet. We don't want them to know what we are up too… or do you?" he questioned sadistically I nodded my head no, _fast_. "Good," he replied.

Edward pulled me forward so my back was against his chest. He kissed my neck and sucked it, possibly forming a hicky to state his claim.

"Mm!" I couldn't help but moan, even a little. Edward hadn't moved yet but was fully sheathed inside of me, and it felt amazing. I was throbbing around him and every time he twitched he hit my g-spot and I nearly came at the hard impact.

Edward started to thrust, I arched my back and Edward groaned into my neck. His hand slid up from my hip to my breast and squeezed possessively. I moaned at how rough he was.

Suddenly Edward stopped moving and placed his arm around my waist leaving his head on my shoulder.

"Edward?" I asked confused, he just tilted his head in the direction of the door; I looked to find a group of people walking in just as the movie started. They sat all over the place, but worst of all they sat on both sides right next to us, normally there instinct would tell them to back off but the cinema was packed so they had no choice but to come close.

I felt like crying, this was so embarrassing. And more then that I was so close and couldn't do anything about it, I started to shake and Edward kissed my neck to calm me.

I shifted a little every now and then, Edward would tense and shudder at the feel, it was time for payback and with Edward's gift of reading minds he would know if anyone suspected anything and would protect me from being found out.

I leaned forward as if I were fully into the movie, and then leant back only a minute later. Edward's grip on me tightened to keep me still, '_I can't move my upper body but I could still use my lower_,' I thought wickedly.

I pulled the skirt up in between my legs and spread them open to sit outside of Edward's legs. I could hear his breathing deepen, it felt good to do it, I could feel his dick twitch and slide as I did it.

I suppressed a groan as I re-closed my legs, I felt Edward thrust upwards and pull me back as if he did nothing. My eyes widened when I felt myself dripping and I was more then certain that Edward's pre-cum was joining my own on a voyage down my leg.

At last the movie ended and everyone eventually left, the credits were still rolling when Edward slammed me down on the couple's seat and started to bang his cock into me.

"Oh god, Edward," I moaned.

"Bella, please don't hold off any longer." He begged. I nodded unable to come up with a verbal sentence or answer.

Edward grunted and groaned as he thrust into me, we would have to hurry or we would get caught!

My walls tightened around Edward as I felt him twitch inside me, soon after I clamped down harder on Edward and silently cried my release I felt Edward spill inside of me continuing to thrust to get it all out.

"Quickly, Bella, someone is coming," he rushed me and we left that theatre like a bat out of hell.

"We're never doing that again!" I proclaimed, as we got in the car. Edward barked out a laugh but restrained himself from busting up any further.

"Oh, love, I wouldn't say _never,_ after all we have all eternity together soon... maybe just next time when we're the only ones in there," he said and finally laughed. I pouted. "Oh, Bella," he sighed and chuckled then kissed my lips and moaned.

"Or maybe we just try harder to stay unnoticed." He said with a devious wink. We drove home and I made myself some lunch for once instead of Edward making it for me.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you thought of it.**

**My Q&A for this is still happening after I've posted the last chapter so if you have any questions for Edward or Bella... or me please feel free to ask, Just head the PM as Q&A :)**

**xoxox**


	21. Mmm Dessert

**Giving In**

**Chapter 21: Mmm Dessert**

**BETA'd by the ever lovely karencullen2007, I couldn't have done this without you!**

**Happy Easter! Yes it's late but deal with it ;P**

**I'd like to thank all my loyal readers and just my readers all together, but especially my reviewers, you guys make day, "You love me, you really love me!" and so on and such forth. I have two more ready made chapters left... then the hard task of writing this out to the end, I'm going to miss it, we may reach 30 chapters here though ;) **

**My other story 'Edward's Secret' will be my next story to finish, then I may have some more super smuts on the way lol**

* * *

The day went on as usual and the next day we didn't really do anything either…

I had just made dinner. I made delicious pasta spaghetti with chicken chunks mixed in. after I ate, I went back into the bedroom. We were in bed watching Pitch Black. Just snuggling together as we usually did. Edward turned to me when the movie finished.

"Are you still hungry my, love?" he asked a little too innocently, I looked at him and smiled softly.

"A little I guess," I replied, his eyes started to twinkle and glitter.

"Would you like some dessert?" he asked in a hidden tone.

"Sure," I replied still unaware, he smirked and kissed me. At first it was a gentle caress of the tongue, and then he rolled on top of me and positioned his body between my legs. His kiss became rough and wanton. I gasped for air and as he growled I felt his hard member against the inside of my thigh.

Edward licked my lips, top and bottom then went on to shove his tongue in and out of my mouth roughly and quickly. It took me a while to realize that he wasn't kissing me, oh no he was tongue _fucking_ me!

I moaned and thrust my hips into his; he growled and pulled away ripping my shirt open in the process leaving me bare.

Edward growled when he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra and I was instantly wet. Edward ran his hand around my breasts then firmly gripped them and smirked at me as he lowered his head to one and licked the nipple to tighten it.

I couldn't help the moan as he licked my nipple and kneaded my other breast. His tongue was hard and rough against me, my head flew back and my hands knotted in his messy hair.

"Edward!" I gasped as he switched breasts. I tugged on his hair even tighter and a growl rumbled from his chest, it was so animalistic that I bucked my hips into his and he ground himself back into me with force as if to show that he was the dominant force.

Edward's mouth connected to mine in a searing kiss. One hand continued to massage and play with my nipple while his other made its way down my body and rubbed against my abdomen.

Pulling away from my lips he looked me in the eyes silently asking for permission to further his explorations. I smiled and pulled his head back to my mouth roughly.

We both moaned for two separate reasons, his was because of my roughness and mine was because his hand slid into my panties and made contact with my clit.

He smirked into the kiss and then ripped my panties off; I yelped at the sting but continued to kiss him.

Lifting his hips away from my hips so he could give his hand more access, I whimpered at the loss of his skin but soon was rewarded with him pinching my clit and then rubbing it with his thumb.

"Edward! So-o-oo gooooood," I cried out in between breathing. Instead of kissing me again he made his way down my body and perched his head above my pussy. I looked down at him with hooded eyes and detached my hands from his hair placing them on my breasts and massaging them as he licked my thighs.

"Bella, you're so hot when you touch yourself," he moaned and I smirked at him. Then he winked at me as he leaned up and kissed my lips. He made his way back down and licked my wet folds hard, then running his tongue down my folds and pushing its way into my core, sparks flew in my eyes.

He explored my pussy for what seemed like forever with his tongue, until finally pulling out and licking my clit. I was too far gone by this point. Edward slid a finger into my pussy and started to thrust it in time with his tongue, not long after he added a second finger then a third.

"Edward!" I gasped. I wanted him in me… NOW! He pulled away and kissed my lips then turned me over into a doggy style position and knotted his hands in my hair.

"I can't wait any longer, baby, I need to be in you now!" he growled from behind me and slowly started to enter me. He felt so good way better then his fingers, no matter how many he had in me.

He started up a needy and hard rhythm, forcefully pushing into me, trying to get as far as he could in me as possible without hurting me.

We both moaned in ecstasy at the feel of the other. He was so big and hard I could feel all of him enter me and I never wanted the feeling to end ever. I was so close to cumming but he seemed to still be working himself up.

"Cum for me, baby, I want to hear you scream while my cock rams into that tight fucking whole of yours!" he growled at me viciously, I tried to hold out a little more and he could tell. I felt a sharp sting on my ass and came almost instantly, screaming out to the heavens my lover's name.

Panting I asked between his thrusts, "did you… did you spank me?" he rubbed the area and slowly slid himself out of me.

"Mmm I couldn't resist, baby. I had good reason to do it as well," he purred and kissed me as he rolled us over and laid under me. "Suck me, baby, I want your hot mouth on me fucking swallowing me," he growled. I was stunned but positioned myself between his legs and licked his balls.

Edward hissed and matted his hands in my hair. I started to lick his cock and moaned at the taste of us on him! I stuck him in my mouth and sucked then slid him as far as I could down my throat, he moaned and I could feel him trying not to buck into my mouth.

I pulled back once I needed to breathe again. I sucked his head vigorously and with my hands I massaged his balls and with the other I started to firmly stroke his cock, roughly rubbing it up and down and then I would twist it on occasion and he would groan.

I looked up to find him looking back with parted lips and hooded eyes that soon became focused as I felt him twitch in my mouth and hand.

"Baby… I'm gonna cum!" he moaned and I sucked harder. He used his hand to hold my head in place and I felt a stream of cum hit the back of my throat. I would have gagged had I not have been ready for it, instead I gulped it down eagerly until he finished. I licked him clean and smiled up at him innocently.

"Fuck that was hot!" he whispered and I giggled, he pulled me into an embrace and smelled my hair, I slowly started to drift of to sleep.

"Bella?" he asked,

"Mmm?" I replied sleepily,

"Did you enjoy your dessert?" he purred in my ear, my eyes flew open to look at him, and he had a crooked smirk plastered on his face.

"I loved it!" I replied sweetly, "thank you, baby!" he chuckled and kissed my forehead as I fell off to sleep, _'what a cheeky man I have.'_ I thought lovingly.

* * *

**AN: Just a quick note here for anyone who wants to write a Pirate Edward fic for a contest drop me a line, or go to my shared page with Jacklynnfrost the writer of 'Karma's A Witch' to get the contest details the contest page is dirtyedwardlovers-contests. **

**Q&A for this story is a go, PM me with the title Q&A and then a question for this story, personal to a character or me even and when all the chapters are done here the Q&A will be off, it will be in a story of its own just for Q&A's for this, so if you'd like to read or write me a Q follow my page and you know what to do. I will be role-playing the answers as if it is a real interview, in case you all wanted to know ;)**

**Love & Reviews**

**xoxox**


End file.
